Tenshi no Rei
by Aki Kochou
Summary: [Finished]After a terrible incident, Lan is killed. At the same time, a new navi named Rei shows up. Can Rei help Megaman when he needs support? Why does Rei remind Megaman of Lan? And is it just a coincidence that Rei shows up right after Lan's death? Pr
1. Prolouge

Ok, a new fic. I'm sorry for the short beginning but this is only a prolouge. I'll probably update soon.

Prolouge   
  
Megaman watched in worry at the figure in the white hospital sheets. The boy was wearing an oxygen mask and several other machines. The doctors said that the machines were the only things keeping him alive. According to the doctors, he was in a coma. He had been like that for almost a week now.   
  
"Lan…" Megaman whispered, wanting his brother to wake up and tell him he was fine in that cocky voice of his. Megaman remembered the incident like it was yesterday. The two of them had been stopping World Three again.   
  
One week ago  
  
"This bomb will explode in one minute unless you can make it to there and disable it!" Wily shouted in glee and took off. Lan hesitated only a moment and them started off at a sprint towards the bomb. The bomb was down a narrow hallway. And at the end was a large bomb. If you were to look carefully at the walls, you would see something like panels on them.   
  
But obviously, Wily wanted to make sure Lan didn't deactivate the bomb. The panels on the walls moved to reveal lasers. The lasers started firing as Lan passed them.   
  
"WOAH!!" Lan shouted as he tried in vain to avoid the lasers. Each laser was firing in a different direction at the same time, making it impossible to avoid.   
  
"AHH!" Lan yelled as he was hit.   
  
"Lan!" Megaman exclaimed. But Lan kept pushing on, trying to ignore the pain and the profound bleeding. Finally Lan managed to reach the large bomb. There were two buttons: a green one and a red one. Taking his chances, Lan pushed the red one. The small counter on the bomb stopped. Lan tried to take a deep breath to stabilize himself, but collapsed from blood loss.   
  
"LAN!!!"   
  
Back to the present  
  
Megaman cringed at the memory. It was then that Lan's mother came into the room.   
  
"Hello, Mama." Megaman greeted her. She smiled, the smile a bit forced.   
  
"Hello, Megaman. So…he hasn't woken up yet?" Megaman sighed and shook his head. "Well, Papa wants me to take you to his lab while he talks to the doctors," Megaman's eyes grew wide in shock.   
  
"But I-"   
  
"Don't worry, he'll look after Lan. But you need to recharge. You'll never be able to help Lan if you're drained of your energy," Lan's mother explained. Megaman paused a moment, but agreed. She then brought Megaman to the Sci-Labs and placed the PET in a charger in Lan's father's private lab.   
  
"Don't worry, Papa will be here soon. Meanwhile, I'm going to look after Lan for you." His mother explained and left the labs. Megaman realized that Lan's parents were hiding something. And as Megaman went into sleep mode, he vowed to himself he would find out what it was.

There it is! The prolouge. I hope you liked it! Please R&R!!


	2. Lan's WHAT!

Oh wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Replies to the reviewers are in order!

****

Windwingxs- yes, I know it's a _great_ way to start the story, but I needed something to get you hooked!

****

Anime Master ZERO- oh really? Oh well, we can pretend that Lan hit his head on the machine when he collapsed

****

Leevey- I think you may be getting de ja vu because I posted this on Rockman.EXE Online. You may have read it. Its under a slightly different title than this one

****

Crystalstorm21- Thanks for the review

****

Firehedgehog- yes, you bugged me enough so I finally just decided to post it here. I was going to anyway, just didn't know when

****

The Evil Cadet- I'm really glad you like it!

****

Iniora Nackatori- Haha, well, since you really wanted it, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 1

"Megaman, I need you to defend this," Dr Hikari explained, pointing to a dark, navy blue test tube inside his computer. It was pretty tall, about the height of Megaman. It was also opaque so no one could see what was inside it. Megaman looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" Dr Hikari smiled a bit mysteriously and in a way that showed Megaman that the good doctor wasn't about to tell him.

"I'm afraid I can't say quite yet. You'll see soon," He said.

"So I'm supposed to protect whatever's inside this?" Rockman confirmed. Dr Hikari nodded.

"As you may know, this area is protected from viruses by barriers. The problem is that when I activate this, the barriers will collapse and allow viruses to enter freely. This will leave it vulnerable. I need you to delete any viruses that may enter here. Do you mind, Megaman?" Megaman shook his head 'no' and glanced at the barrier. Dr Hikari's already serious face grew even more so, if that were even possible.

"Alright then… Get ready, Megaman." Megaman nodded and sunk into his battle stance. Megaman saw the barriers drop and all sorts of viruses came flooding in. Megaman kept true to his word to protect whatever was in the test tube. He blasted away all the Fishies, Mettaurs, Mettaur3s, Mushies and Tuffbunnies.

About five minutes later, when Megaman had just barely finished blasting away the last virus, a sickening crack reached his ears. Megaman spun around, thinking that a virus had managed to get past him, but found himself staring into deep lavender eyes of a navi. Megaman jumped back in surprise, but calmed down when he saw the navi must have been the thing in the test tube. The navi was still standing on the base of the tube. The sides of the tube had exploded, leaving only the base and of course, the navi.

The navi was wearing a bright silver jumpsuit with the Hikari family symbol on his chest. He helmet was black and so were his boots. The navi was looking around curiously.

"Who…are you?" He asked. Megaman blinked and pointed to himself.

"I'm Megaman. How about you?"

"Me? I'm Rei. Its nice to meet you, Megaman." The navi named Rei held out his hand. Megaman smiled and shook his hand.

"So did Dr Hikari create you?" Rei nodded.

"Yep. Is it safe to assume that he created you too?" Megaman nodded.

"First, lets introduce you to Dr Hikari. Then if he doesn't mind, I'll show you around netcity!" Rei smiled in excitement and nodded. Megaman took Rei's hand and brought him to the main screen where Dr Hikari was waiting.

"Hello!" Rei greeted the scientist eagerly. Megaman noted that Rei seemed to have a lot of energy.

"Hello, Rei. Thank you for all of your help, Megaman." Megaman scratched the back of his helmet in embarrassment.

"It was no problem, Dr Hikari. If you don't mind, I'd like to show Rei around the net." Dr Hikari nodded, smiling.

"Of course. Just be careful, Megaman." Mega nodded, gently grabbed Rei's hand and pulled a shocked Rei through a link. A few moments later, Megaman and Rei arrived in ACDC. Rei stood dumbfounded by everything.

"Oh…my…goodness…" Rei gasped in delight. Megaman smiled, understanding the younger navi's enthusiasm.

"This is ACDC square, Rei." After Megaman showed Rei around the square, Mega showed him all the other squares. At the Beach Square, Rei started to feel a bit drowsy.

"Well, there's a whole lot more to the net, but these are the areas you might be most often. Would you like to meet my friends, Rei?" Megaman offered, smiling. Rei yawned slightly and was shocked at his actions. He didn't know that navis could yawn. 'I guess there's a lot I don't know right now' Rei thought to himself.

"Actually, Megaman? Can we just go back to Dr Hikari? I'm getting tired…" Rei said and yawned again. Megaman chuckled lightly.

"Sure, of course. It has been a long day. I'll come with you. Just to make sure you don't get lost." Megaman offered. Rei nodded and made his way back to the Sci-Labs with Megaman following.

Just a little while later

Rei sat in Dr Hikari's computer, watching the man work on some programs. Megaman was still here, since he didn't exactly want to leave Rei. For some reason, Rei seemed so familiar to Megaman…so familiar…

Megaman was cut off from his thoughts by the beeping of an email alert. He was about to open it, but Rei beat him to it. Megaman smiled at the younger navi's energy levels and speed. Rei read the email himself and gasped.

"Um…Doctor Hikari? Do you know of someone named Lan?" Rei asked. Dr Hikari looked puzzled at Rei's question and walked over to the computer where Rei was.

"Yes, I do. Lan's my son and Megaman's operator. Why do you ask?" Dr Hikari asked. Rei gulped slightly as if he had bad news. And bad news it was.

"Because….because this is an email from the hospital. Th-they say that…he just…died."

O.O….what….have…I….done? I can't believe I just killed off my fav character!! starts sobbing

Rose: pats Phoenix-chan on the back its okay…please review and make her feel better please.


	3. How are the others?

Phoenix-chan: crying her heart out

Rose: pats Phoenix-chan's back and talks to her It's ok, it's ok…they'll stop soon. to the readers who flamed Now look what you flamers have done! You've made her cry! And for the people who didn't flame, I thank you for Phoenix-chan. But since a certain reviewer glares at the person decided to flame, I'm going to have to do the replies for Phoenix-chan.

****

Zeal-Da-Piggah- I'm glad you agree with me Zeal-kun

Anime Master ZERO- Is it really that obvious about Rei?

****

Kayono- yes just in a different way and I have no clue where Capcom came up with the name Hub. Maybe it's supposed to have the same amount of letters as Lan's name? Since both Lan and Hub have three letters and Netto and Saito have five letters. But I still don't know…

****

I'mSonicCrazy- That was really cruel. It did help when you apologized

****

FireHedgeHog- We're both really glad you liked the next chapter. You were one of the few people who sent a nice review. Maybe I'll have Phoenix-chan read the review again so that she'll calm down a bit.

****

Lady Librarian- Thanks Mrs B for reviewing! It means a lot to Phoenix-chan for you to review

****

CrystalStorm21- At least you liked the update…

****

Iniora Nackatori- We're sorry! We're sorry! Phoenix-chan didn't want to kill off Lan! She had to! But Phoenix-chan will always come back. That's why when she changes her pen name, she always uses something to do with Phoenix.

****

Windwingxs- Well, your theory is right.looks around just don't tell anyone, k?

Chapter 2

Megaman sat in a secluded corner of one of the sci-lab computers and sighed for the hundredth time in the past hour. It had been a week since he had found out the terrible news about Lan. The doctors said that Lan went into cardiac arrest and they couldn't bring him back. Megaman now felt so…so empty. It was a strange emotion that was new to him. An emotion that Megaman hoped or rather prayed that would leave him soon and never return.

Megaman snapped out his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms go around him.

"You look like you're about to cry. I don't want you to cry. Because then, I'd cry too." Megaman found himself staring into shining lavender eyes, looking as if he too, would cry.

Megaman smiled slightly, even though it was strained. He gently hugged the young silver clad navi, trying to reassure him.

"It'll be alright, Rei. It'll be alright…eventually." Megaman said, trying to reassure himself as well as Rei. Rei sniffed slightly, tears falling anyway.

"G-gomen, Megaman." Rei stuttered slightly. Megaman was puzzled. What could Rei be sorry for?

"Sorry for what, Rei?" Megaman asked. Rei shook his head slightly.

"I just…I wish I had known Lan like you had. Then I'd understand what you were going through and could say that I understand." Rei sniffed slightly and thought to himself '_But I knew Lan in a way that even Megaman wouldn't understand… In a way that no one but Dr Hikari understands.'_

Maylu was still in shock. Or that's what Roll said anyway. Maylu may have never admitted it, but she had been in love with Lan. Losing him had struck her to her core. Maylu had barely spoken to anyone besides her parents and her navi. She had barely eaten anything and Roll was getting worried.

"Maylu, maybe you should get something to eat. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Roll said as Maylu's parents were having dinner. Maylu sighed for the twentieth time in the past five minutes.

"I don't want to…" Maylu said softly. So softly that Roll had to strain to hear her. Now Roll was getting very worried.

"But if you don't, you'll get sick. I know that Lan would never have wanted you to make yourself sick." Roll wondered if mentioning Lan was the smartest thing to do. Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn't.

After a long moment of silence, Maylu answered.

"I guess so," She said, gently grabbed her PET and went downstairs. Maylu's parents seemed relieved that Maylu had come to eat.

Maylu found she couldn't really eat, even though she tried. A beeping from her PET alerted her of new mail.

"Maylu, it's from Dex. He wants to know if you want to meet him, Yai, Tory and Chaud at the park." Roll said. Maylu thought about it and decided that she had nothing better to do.

"Sure. Tell him I'll be right there." Maylu told Roll and started heading outside. She quickly got her jacket and an umbrella ready when she saw that it looked like it was going to rain. Rain seemed very fitting for a day like this.

She went out to the park to find Chaud, Yai and Dex waiting for her already. Everyone looked a bit depressed. Even Chaud seemed saddened.

"Hi Maylu." Yai and Dex greeted her simultaneously. "Tory said he couldn't come since he was busy helping his father." Dex explained. A pause settled over the four of them.

"So how are you doing with all of this?" Yai finally asked, breaking the thick silence. Maylu sighed.

"I'm trying to adjust. It's really hard on me. I'm sure it's hard on you guys too." Maylu stated. The other three just nodded.

"Yeah…it is. It just doesn't seem…the same without Lan here." Dex said. He was right. It just didn't feel the same without Lan. The normally cheery boy could almost always make anyone feel happy even in their saddest moods. Just then, it started to pour.

"I think we'd better head home!" Yai exclaimed, trying to shield her hair from the rain with her hands. Chaud pulled out an umbrella and opened it above Yai. She blushed slightly.

"We'll see you later." Chaud said as he and Yai headed off to Yai's house.

"Bye Maylu!" Dex yelled and ran off towards his house. Maylu sighed, pulled out her umbrella and headed home.

"_I want to tell him…"_

"**No, you can't. You know that."**

"I know…but he's hurting! I don't want him to hurt anymore!"

****

"Yes, I can understand that. But do you know what could happen if anyone knew who you were?"

"…no…"

****

"Some people would be scared of you. You might be rejected by a lot of people."

"Why?"

****

"Because you're supposed to be-"

"Ok, ok, I get it!"

"**Just promise me that you won't tell anyone"**

" sigh I promise"

****

"Good. Now get some sleep. It's been a long day for you."

"Alright. Goodnight…Papa."

Phoenix-chan: dully There. sniffle, hic

Rose: Oh don't cry, Phoenix-chan. They can't flame anymore. That last chapter was the last of them. If they do flame…they will feel a real flame…from our flamethrower!!! pulls out Phoenix-chan's trademark flamethrower

Phoenix-chan and Rose: So R&R and don't flame unless you want to feel **_our_** flame!


	4. An exciting and dangerous day

Thanks everyone who reviewed!! I appreciate it greatly!

****

Kiri-san no neko-shoujou- Arigato! I'll take good care of Miakode! Right, Miakode?

Miakode: Hai!

****

SasukeMOS- thanks! Yes, I call myself Phoenix-chan because my muses would get tired of calling me "Sword of the phoenix" every two seconds

****

Adele.exe- Hey! Nice to see you here! What a surprise! Don't worry, you're in this chapter. Not that anyone else knows what that means

****

Iniora Nackatori- I'm glad you like the twist of plot. But for those who haven't figured it out yet, the true identity of Rei will be revealed next chapter

****

I'mSonicCrazy- Mega _still_ hasn't let go of Lan? Poor Lan's is gonna suffocate soon!

****

CrystalStorm21- Glad you liked

****

Kayono- Hey, I never said you were the one who flamed! I'm just warning everyone to NOT flame, that's all

****

Anime Master ZERO- But I didn't say it outright in the summary…erm…or I don't think I did. Who knows? Maybe I'll bring back both of them…

****

FireHedgeHog- Thanks for the cheering. It helps a lot

****

Windwingxs- Well, I'm updating now, right? And I'm glad you like the story.

Chapter 3- An exciting and dangerous day

Rei sighed a bit. It was lonely without Megaman or someone around with him. Dr Hikari had taken the day off to help plan Lan's funeral. Rei shuddered. The word 'funeral' itself was creepy.

Dr Hikari had taken Megaman with him. After all, he was Lan's navi. But Dr Hikari hadn't taken Rei with him because he thought it might be hard on Rei. Another reason is that Rei didn't have any sort of PET to be carried around in.

Rei groaned in boredom. What was an eager navi supposed to do at a time like this? Just wait around for who-knows-how-long? Rei thought about that for a moment until an idea came to his mind. What if he went and explored the net a bit while he waited? Maybe he could make some new friends! It would be like an adventure!

As Rei was about to leave, he made sure that he had the special program that Dr Hikari gave him. Because Rei had no official operator or a PET, he couldn't have battlechips downloaded to him. The program held the data of some battlechips. The program, well…it was more like a folder, acted just like a battlechip. One use of each separate data chip per battle. If he were to receive a battlechip from a virus, the chip would be converted into data and stored in his data folder. How Dr Hikari had created this, Rei didn't know and he wasn't about to ask either.

Rei set up a link and quickly followed it to Beach square. Of all of the squares in the net, this was his favorite. Everything was so colorful and bursting with life! How could anyone _not_ like this place? Rei checked his zenny. He had about a thousand, to be used strictly for "Only when you truly need it" as Dr Hikari stated. Rei didn't really know what Dr Hikari meant by that, but knew that buying battlechips with it wasn't exactly what Dr Hikari meant.

'What if I earned my own money? Then I could buy that battlechip I've wanted for a while now!' Rei thought to himself. Rei had his eye on this one certain chip called the "Anti Damage" chip. It looked like a really good chip. The problem was that it was quite expensive. It was about 2500 zenny.

'Hmm…viruses drop zenny when they're deleted, right? So… its time to go virus busting!' Rei smiled and quickly headed to the warp link that would bring him outside the square and into the Beach areas. When the link was finished, Rei looked around. The Beach 2 area was really confusing. Rei hoped that he wouldn't get lost since he had nearly gotten lost a couple of times before.

So Rei started to walk around, looking for any scattered data or dropped zenny and mostly viruses. After looking for two minutes, Rei found a wide sword chip, and 300 zenny. Only a minute later, Rei ran into some viruses. The viruses were two Fishies and a Swordy. Rei realized that he should take out the Swordy first because they could invade his territory.

Rei quickly sorted through his data chip folder. He picked out a sword chip followed by two Attack 10 chips. The Swordy approached Rei, trying to hit him with its sword. Rei easily dodged the attacks and hit the Swordy with the powered up sword. The Swordy was deleted. Rei was feeling proud of himself for deleting a virus by himself, but was quickly snapped out of his feelings when he was nearly hit by one of the Fishies. The other Fishie followed right behind the first. Rei fired his buster at them, deleting them. Rei sighed in relief when their data disappeared. He looked down and found 700 zenny and a longsword chip.

"Wow…that's a lot…" Rei whispered softly. In this rate, he would have that chip easily! He already had 1000 zenny! So Rei wandered around, looking for any viruses or zenny. Rei noticed the farther from the square he wandered, the more viruses there were.

Rei found he had to run from several viruses. He wasn't too experienced in netbattling yet, so he had to take on only some of the weaker viruses.

While he was walking, a weird type of virus appeared and started to attack Rei. While dodging, Rei realized that this was no virus. This was a ghost navi! A ghost navi of Darkman! Rei was really nervous. This navi was was extremely strong and hard to beat. The navi had all forms of attacks, ranging from fire to electricity to water.

Darkman fired an attack where bats flew from holes in space(can't remember what its called). Rei tried his best to avoid them, but to no avail. Darkman was just too strong! Rei got hit by at least five bats before the attack ended. Rei was breathing deeply, trying to regain his breath. He quickly searched through his data folder, trying to find a helpful chip.

'Hhmm…why do I have three Spreader chips here? Oh what the heck! It can't hurt me!' Rei thought to himself and drew out the data for the three chips. The three chips, to Rei's amazement, melted into one chip called the 'H-Burst'. Rei blinked, but quickly fired it when he saw that Darkman was about to attack again. Thankfully, it did a lot of damage to Darkman. Just not enough to permanently delete him. Darkman looked very angry now. He started powering up for his ultimate attack. He was about to attack when a different navi intervened. Darkman's data scattered to the winds. Rei received a Darkman chip and 2000 zenny.

Rei was happy that he finally got enough zenny to buy the chip he wanted but focused on who the new navi was. The navi, obviously female, had blue eyes and short brown hair that went halfway down her shoulders. She was wearing a black jumpsuit that made her look dangerous. In a way, she seemed more like a human than a navi. It was very curious. Rei ran up to her, excited about meeting another navi.

"Thank you a lot! I'm Rei! What's your name?" Rei asked, wearing a big grin. The navi blinked in surprise at Rei's openness towards her, then smiled.

"I'm Adele.exe. I'm the ruler of the net." Now it was Rei's turn to blink in surprise.

"Ruler of the net? I thought the net didn't have any rulers?" Adele smiled kindly.

"Well, someone has to keep the net in order, don't they?" Adele pointed out. Rei nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, what were you thinking, trying to face off against Darkman? Don't you know how strong he is? And from the aura I sensing off you, you've just been activated recently." Rei's eyes widened at Adele's knowledge of him when he hadn't even said anything about it.

"I didn't want to! I was just looking for some weak viruses to get enough zenny to buy a chip I wanted! Darkman just attacked me out of nowhere! And how did you know that I was just activated?" Adele sighed in frustration. Why did everyone ask that question?

"Because I'm strong enough to sense things like that. Who's your operator? I'd like to have a word with them." Adele stated firmly. Rei suddenly found the ground very interesting and started staring at it. Adele raised an eyebrow in puzzlement at Rei's action.

"mumble,mumble." Adele rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid I didn't quite hear that. Don't mumble."

"I don't have an operator." Rei whispered. Adele was shocked. Rei looked just like a regular custom navi and he didn't have any operator?

"You don't have any operator? Well, who created you then?" Rei fidgeted a bit uncomfortable.

"Dr Hikari created me. He's not in at the moment and I was bored so I left to explore the net." Rei said.

"That was very dangerous of you, Rei. You should not have done that. You seem to need some lessons in netbattling." Adele smiled, like she had something planned. "Why don't I teach you?" Rei beamed. The ruler of the net was offering to teach him how to netbattle! Rei nodded eagerly. Adele's smile grew.

"Alright then, our first lesson is about battlechips…"

Two hours later

Rei breathed deeply. Adele had pit him against several strong viruses after his lesson about battlechips and different types of viruses. Adele beamed at her student.

"Well done, Rei. You've completed my first lessons. Please return to your home. After you get your chip anyway." Rei smiled at his teacher.

"Thank you Adele-san!" He chirped and ran off to the Beach square. When he was there, he was able to see what time it was. It was 7 in the evening. Rei gasped, bought the Anti Damage chip and quickly headed back to Sci-lab. While running, Rei was thinking,

'Wait till Megaman and Dr Hikari hear about what I did today!'

Yeah!! Another chappie done! Please R&R and no flames unless you want a flame from my flamethrower!


	5. Robberies and Rei's true identity reveal...

Hi Everyone! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten! I was expecting fifteen reviews for the entire story!

Anyway, replies to reviews!!!

****

Kiri-san No Neko-Shoujou- haha, I haven't had any troubles with Miakode yet…a crash is heard from the kitchen. I peek in the kitchen to see Miakode hovering above a broken ceramic plate uh…excluding that of course…

****

Katrina- lol thanks a lot

Magidramon I'm glad you like! It makes my day so much better

Firehedgehog- lol Don't make the FF.net readers jealous! If they find out, they'll either flame me to no end or else demand the link to it! glances at Miakode who is still hovering about the broken plate Miakode can only freeze so many flames…

CrystalStorm21- glad you liked

Kayono- hey, hey! Who said flamethrowers were bad?! I most certainly didn't! Its my basic weapon!

Anime Master ZERO- yea, well, Rei has a weird way of getting lost. It's not his fault.

Windwingxs- Thanks and don't worry, that's the last time we'll see Darkman.

Tenshi no Rei

"You did **_WHAT_**?!?!" Megaman screamed loudly. Rei just closed his eyes against the outburst.

"I went out virus busting while you were gone." Rei said simply then braced himself for another outburst. Sure enough, another one came.

"WHY DID YOU GO OUT VIRUS BUSTING WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DELETE THEM?!?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS?!?! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU WEREN'T DELETED!" Rei gently rubbed his ears when the outburst ended. Why did Megaman have to yell so loud? It hurt Rei's ears so much. Rei then smiled.

"But I do know how to delete viruses. Adele-san taught me how to after Darkman attacked me!" Rei exclaimed happily, soon realizing he shouldn't have said the part about Darkman attacking him.

"WHAT?!?!?!?! DARKMAN ATTACKED YOU?! AND WHO IS ADELE?!" Rei fell over from the 'explosion' from Megaman.

"Yes, and Adele-san is my teacher. She taught me some about virus busting! She's the ruler of the net you know. She saved me from Darkman. She's actually really nice. And if she wasn't good, she wouldn't have helped me." Megaman took a deep breath to calm himself down. The last thing that Rei needed was him yelling at him[Rei].

"I…guess so. But I'd like to meet Adele for myself. And what did you mean that she's the 'ruler of the net'?" Megaman asked, curious. Rei blinked.

"She keeps order in the net. Adele-san said that she deletes some of the most powerful viruses in the net. That way weaker civilian navis wouldn't be injured by them." Rei explained, relieved that Megaman had calmed down. Rei then unexpectedly yawned. Megaman smiled.

"You sound like you've had a big day. I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier. But it sounds like you had fun anyway." Megaman apologized and sat down on the ground next to where Rei was. Rei sighed and leaned against Megaman's shoulder.

"It's m'kay. I know you've been busy with everything. I guess it was fun." Rei said softly, already falling asleep.

"I'll spend some more time with you tomorrow. That okay with you, Rei?" Megaman looked down at the smaller silver-clad to see he was already fast asleep. Megaman smiled. Rei looked very innocent and in some ways, like a human child.

"Goodnight…" and after a bit of thought Megaman added, "Little brother."

If only Megaman knew that what he said had been completely true. Oh the bitter irony…

Later that night in the Sci-Lab mainframe

Rei awoke abruptly to the sound of alarms screaming. Rei jumped up, shocked and surprised with a bit of fear growing in him. Rei quickly checked the surrounding firewalls that kept this area and the data safe. Rei gasped.

Three of the strongest and most important firewalls had been completely shattered. It was also where the most important information of Sci-Lab was kept.

Rei was sure that someone was trying to steal information. On what, he didn't know. He just prayed it wasn't the info on… Rei shook his head to clear the thoughts out of his head. Whoever it was, wouldn't want **that.**

Rei started quietly heading through the shattered firewalls. Rei felt a hand on his shoulder. Rei jumped and spun quickly to find Megaman looking at him. Rei sighed in relief and released some of the tension that had been in him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Rei hissed lightly and quietly.

"Sorry." Megaman whispered back. "But I couldn't let you go in there by yourself. It could be World Three again. You might get hurt." Rei nodded and the two quietly and quickly went off to where the intruding navi was.

It only took the two five minutes to find the intruder. He was standing in front of one of the shelves of folders of information.

"Elecman." Megaman hissed, a sound that didn't sound like him at all. Indeed it was Elecman. The yellow and brown navi was quickly browsing through the information. The navi found what he was looking for and smirked. He was about to log out when Megaman jumped out. "Stop right there, Elecman!" Megaman exclaimed.

Elecman took a quick step backward and smiled even more.

"You're too late, Megaman. We've found what we were looking for and you'll be 'shocked' at what our new plans are! Once of course we initiate them of course! Ciao!" Elecman said and logged out before Megaman could grab him, taking with him the folder of information. Megaman growled a deep sound in his throat.

"Damn it…he got away…Rei, can you find out what he took?" Megaman asked the younger navi. After all, Rei had knowledge of what should be on those shelves. Rei nodded and held his hand over the empty slot on the shelf where the folder had once been. After a moment, Rei gasped in horror and shock.

"What?" Megaman asked, alarmed. Rei gulped and took his hand down from the shelf.

"He…he took the information on…me!" Rei gasped his breathing a bit quicker than normal. Megaman blinked. What could be so important about Rei that World Three found they had to take?

"What was so important about it?" Rei clutched his other hand and squeezed it tightly and started to cry lightly.

"E-everything. It had the information on who I was and how Dr Hikari transferred…" Rei stuttered lightly and caught himself right as he was about to give away the secret that Dr Hikari had told him to never tell. Rei bit his lip and looked down at the ground. As you can probably expect, Megaman was really confused now.

"Who you were? Rei, what aren't you telling me?" Megaman asked, slightly hurt that Rei hadn't told him about whatever was bothering him. Rei gulped and looked up into Megaman's emerald eyes.

"E-everything. Dr Hikari…I…"

"Calm down, Rei. Just tell what happened." Megaman said softly. Rei nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"O-okay. Megaman, we knew each other long before I was activated." Megaman looked at him puzzled, but didn't say anything.

"Do you know what my name truly means?" Megaman shook his head 'no'.

"It means 'spirit' and that's exactly what I am. Just a spirit of someone you knew extremely well." Rei looked squarely into Megaman's eyes, his face deadly serious.

"It's me, Megaman. I never left you even though you thought I did. It's me, Megaman. It's me, Lan Hikari."

Muwahaha! Rei's true identity is finally revealed! How will Megaman react? And will this chapter stop all the people demanding me to tell them who Rei is?! Find out next chapter! Make sure to Read and Review!


	6. Troubles with Bass

****

Katrina- I hope you do…Rei is sad…

****

Inirona Nackatori- I really didn't think it was THAT obvious…

****

Windwingxs- Yep, its time for WWW butt kicking

****

Black Rose L Me- I'm funny? Tell that to my friends at school! They'd crack up at it!

****

Ja rule- I don't think it was supposed to be TOO obvious…but I guess it was anyways.

****

FireHedgeHog- Don't tease the other readers, Fire-chan. Its not nice! Not their fault they don't know where to look!

****

The Evil Cadet- You'll have to wait to find out about Elecman. And I'm glad you liked!

****

Katyboo89- Yea, it was a bit too obvious, wasn't it?

****

Megidramon- Glad you liked!

****

Tigerlily-2250- Well, I don't want to kill your hand or your mind(aka your brother). And I don't want your brother trying to kill me either (Authoress realizes she is holding her home address in her hand. Quickly stuffs it into her pocket) ;

****

Kayono- OO;; wow….thanks…I think… ooohh….a bazooka…(Rose and all the other muses start running and screaming in terror) and sorry, I can't tell. Well, if you email me I will. But I can't say here…

****

Crystalstorm21- glad you liked

****

Adele.exe- I like your name too, you know

****

Anime Master ZERO- do you have to be so critical? I wrote that last chapter at midnight so it's a bit hard to think of what colors the navis are.

Alright, here's the chapter!!! R&R please!

---------------------

"What?!" Megaman screamed. Rei winced. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"I'm-" Rei started but Megaman cut him off.

"No, I heard you…but…how?" Megaman said, shaking his head. Rei looked down at the ground, a sad and forlorn look in his eyes.

"It…I…don't know. Somehow Dr…erm…Papa managed to convert something that would make it so I could keep some of my memories as a human." Rei tried to explain. But it's hard to explain when you yourself don't really understand what happened. Megaman's eyebrow raised.

"Do you remember World Three?" Rei was shocked. Why the heck would Megaman ask that question?

"Of course I remember them!! They ruined my life before and they're ruining it again!!" Rei yelled. Megaman now was the one shocked. It was the first time Rei had yelled. Unbidden, some tears slipped down Rei's face.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were earlier?" Megaman asked. Rei sniffed a bit.

"Because Papa told me not to. Not before we became friends. It was the same reason you never told me you were my brother before you did. Because every time you would look at me, you would see him. And…I didn't want that. You would never look at me as a friend. Only as who I once was." Rei said. Megaman grimaced. Rei had a point there. But still Megaman was hesitant.

"Are there any parts that you can't remember?" Rei winced as if he were burned.

"…yes. But you won't like that I've forgotten it…"

"What was it?" Rei gulped and braced himself, praying that Megaman wouldn't yell at him.

"It was…the very first time we met. I…I can't remember it. I can vaguely remember some of my feelings at that moment, but…nothing else…" Megaman was shocked and was hurt at the same time. How could he not remember that? Before he realized it, he had snapped at Rei.

"How could you _not_ remember?! It was a very special time of both of our lives! How, Rei, how?!?!" Rei closed his eyes a moment and then snapped them open again. This time, the lavender eyes were filled with pain and tears.

"I don't know! It happened! How the hell was I supposed to control what happened and what didn't?! If I had any control over what had happened at all, I would have just let me die as a human! Because it seems that my life as a human was better than now! And Papa promised me…he promised me I would be better off here…Oh damn it, leave me alone Hub Hikari!!" Rei screamed as Megaman came over to support him. Megaman stopped, his eyes wide in shock. Rei let off one more sob and then logged out of the Sci-Lab server, leaving Megaman to his thoughts and how he was going to explain the break-in to Dr Hikari.

-------

Rei sniffled and looked around. He was in the very same area he had been when he had first met Adele. 'I wonder if she's around right now?' It was then that the hairs on the back of his neck prickled with much power. He spun around to find himself face-to-face with a familiar navi in a tan cloak.

"B-Bass…" Rei stuttered and jumped backwards. Bass smirked evilly. What could he be planning?

"I see you know who I am. Only, I do not know you. Yet, I can smell the stench of humans on you. Who is your operator?" Bass demanded. Rei's eyes narrowed.

"I have no operator. I'm a lone navi." Rei said, trying to make himself not look afraid. Though inside, he was trembling like crazy. He was right in front of a _very_ strong independent navi.

Bass looked amused.

"Really? Then why do you strut around this area of the Undernet like a human?" Rei didn't answer and Bass was thinking hard. Bass' eyes widened. "Of course! You're like that scum Adele! You used to be a human!" Rei was now steaming in anger.

"Don't you dare insult Adele-san!" Rei yelled loudly.

"Or you'll do what? Attack me?" Bass mocked. Rei only stood his ground. Bass smiled. "Well, I'll be able to delete one little human tonight…" After he said that, Bass attacked. Rei gasped as Bass lunged at him. Rei quickly dodged and searched through his data folder. He pulled out a tri-arrow and fired. Bass, unfortunately, dodged and attacked with his buster. The shots all hit Rei. Rei flew backwards and hit the wall. A good portion of his health was taken out. Rei hated to even this of this option, but he knew that this person would help him. Rei quickly wrote out an email to Megaman and sent it and barely dodged another attack.

Now Bass was getting a bit ticked off. Well, more than just a 'bit'. Bass then pulled out his sword and swiped three times. Two of the three swipes hit their mark. Rei was really hurt now. Bass then charged up his buster for the finishing attack and released the shot, but another navi intervened. Rei looked up. He saw the very familiar and welcoming sight of Adele.

"Bass, stop picking on him. He has nothing that concerns you." Adele said, leaving no room for argument. Bass' eyes narrowed.

"Fine. I'll leave you be…this time. But next time, I'll delete you for certain!" Bass cried and logged out of the Undernet server. Rei looked up at Adele, relieved for her perfect timing.

"Arigato, Adele-san!" Rei exclaimed, trying to stand up, only to fall back down in pain. Adele smiled a bit sadly and sat down next to Rei.

"What were you doing here? It's still so early. Anytime I see you, it seems like you're getting yourself into more trouble. Why were you out here?" Adele asked the younger silver-clad navi. Rei sniffed slightly, the memories from the argument with Megaman coming back to him.

"I ran away. I told my…friend…Megaman, what happened and he blew up at me. He wanted to know why I hadn't told him earlier. But I wasn't allowed to. My …creator… told me not to. Or else everyone would treat me differently." Rei tried to explain.

"You were human, right?" Adele asked, somehow knowing instantly. Rei gasped and looked up at her. "And your creator was your father as a human, correct?" Rei was flabbergasted. How did she know?

"H-how did you know?"

"Because I've been through the same thing as you." Adele said simply. Rei would have asked more, had he not right then passed out from energy loss. Adele caught him as he fell.

"Rei! Rei!" Another voice called out. Adele turned to see a blue navi, who looked very similar to Rei come running up to them. Adele recognized this navi as Megaman.

"Megaman, ne? Rei talks a lot about you." Adele stated. Megaman looked surprised and suspicious at the same time.

"Who are you?" He asked, eyeing the cd player that she had somehow managed to obtain and was strapped to her waist. Adele just sighed.

"I'm Adele. And I suppose you'll want to know what happened to your little brother. Well, Bass snuck up behind him and attacked him. It's very lucky that I came around when I did, or else he'd be deleted. Now, I suggest that you get him back to your father and get him healed or else he may not ever wake up." Adele said, put Rei in Megaman's arms and logged out. Megaman blinked in surprise and turned to the navi in his arms.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Lan."

Muwahaha! I'm so evil for that. Next chapter is explanations so please R&R


	7. The full truth about Rei

I gots reviews!! Yeah! Now replies to reviews!

**Zeromaru: Chaos Mode: **um...lets just pretend he didn't have it at the time

**Chaos Kid:** Thank you

**Firehedgehog: **I'm _sure_ you don't know what I'm talking about...uh huh...

**Windwingxs:** Would you stop reading/reviewing this fic if I told you that Bass wasn't going to show up for a while?

**Crystalstorm 21:** I know poor Rei

**Kayono:** Sorry, Adele was not Lan or Mega's sister. But hey! I love being evil! Its fun! You ever try it?

**Adele.exe** yes I put up the second chapter of your character. The third won will be up...when I actually write it

**Tigerlily-2250:** Hey, I write the length that is comfortable for me. If you want long chapters, go read my story "Rainy days" That has long chaps!

**Black RoseL Me:** Yeah! Someone actually thinks I'm a good authoress! to some of her friends who don't like fanfiction ha! take that! dances around someone thinks I'm a good writer... thank you!!!

**Anime Master ZERO:** Unfortunately, I don't know what the Gospel cannon looks like. I'm sorry! ducks when someone tries to throw a shoe at her I said I was sorry!

**Tenshi no Rei**

**Sword of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 6- The Full Truth About Rei**

Megaman quickly logged into the Sci-Lab server where programs were scattered all over, looking for any evidence where Elecman could have gone. Megaman quickly headed off to where he knew Dr Hikari was. Megaman still had Rei in his arms and Megaman knew that Rei had to be healed immediately. His questions would have to wait.  
  
"Papa!" Megaman called out when he reached the main computer where Dr Hikari was. Dr Hikari turned towards him.  
  
"Yes, Megaman? What is it-? Oh dear! Rei! What happened?!" Dr Hikari gasped. Megaman shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. There was a navi who was helping him though. She said that he had a nasty run in with Bass." Megaman tried to explain. But it was hard to explain when you knew so little about the topic you were trying to explain.  
  
"Oh? But isn't Bass only in the deeper Undernet areas? Why would Rei go down there?" Dr Hikari asked out of curiosity. Megaman shuffled uncomfortably, a very un-Mega like thing to do.  
  
"Well um...Rei was a bit upset at what Elecman stole. Some information about him or something?" Megaman asked, even though he already knew. Dr Hikari hesitated then nodded.  
  
"Yes, some very vital information about his creation." Megaman could tell that he and Dr Hikari were about to start walking on eggshells.  
  
"It's alright. Rei already told me about who he was." Megaman stated. Dr Hikari sighed, making him look older than he was. Megaman continued, "You can't really blame him. All of the pressure under the circumstances and the previous ones. I'm surprised he didn't tell me sooner of who he was." Dr Hikari thought about that and agreed with Megaman. It did make sense.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. Now did you manage to catch the name of the navi that helped Rei?" Megaman nodded.  
  
"Yeah it was that navi that Rei said he was taking netbattling lessons from. Her name was Adele or something." Megaman was confused when Dr Hikari gasped in surprise.  
  
"Adele? As in Adele.exe?! My goodness, I wondered how come the two of them got along so well!" The good doctor exclaimed in surprise. Megaman was now even more confused.  
  
"What do you mean? Why wouldn't Rei get along with some navis? After all, Lan used to be..." Megaman choked on his own words. Dr Hikari seemed to understand.  
  
"Yes, Lan got along well with others. You must understand that Rei was one of the first to be created from this experiment. There were...drawbacks...so to say. You probably know that Rei doesn't have all of his memories as a human." Megaman nodded, guilt rising within him again. "But there was also something else that we scientists had a feeling would happen." Megaman focused all of his attention to Dr Hikari.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Megaman asked, intrigued now. Dr Hikari sighed again.  
  
"It's very hard to explain. But the simple version is that the personality wasn't part of what we transferred from Lan. It's very lucky that even some of his memories were transferred." Megaman sighed inwardly. Why wouldn't his father just tell him what happened to his outou? Dr Hikari continued.  
  
"What we transferred from Lan was his soul. His true being. The soul, unfortunately, does not include personality nor memories. To be honest, we don't know how Rei managed to regain some of his memories from his past."  
  
Megaman was both shocked and baffled a bit by all this. So he asked the questions that were on the top of his mind.  
  
"What did you mean that "he was one of the firsts"? Does that mean that someone was created like Rei was? And why would Rei's personality be different?" Megaman asked and Dr Hikari nodded.  
  
"Yes, it means exactly that. The prototype of the project was Adele.exe. She was in the same position as Lan was so we wanted to try something else. Something that would allow the navi to have a true part of who they were originally.  
  
And Rei's personality is different because he was raised in a different environment than he was as Lan. Rei isolated himself from most people and navis so that he couldn't tell his secret. He also had that secret locked up inside him. Unfortunately, I believe that this has made Rei more of a loner than a social navi. So you need to understand Megaman, that if Rei doesn't talk much, you shouldn't force him. Or else he might get angry at you. But the reason he could make friends with Adele is because she is Rei's prototype model. It's only natural that he would make friends with her." Dr Hikari said. Megaman tried to process all the information at once. So in some ways, Rei wasn't like Lan at all. Rei was shy and a loner while Lan was the complete opposite.  
  
"Anyway, I need to get to healing Rei." Megaman nodded. Then a soft voice spoke behind him.  
  
"N-no need, Papa. I've healed myself with a few chips." Megaman jumped and turned to see Rei standing behind him. How much had he heard of the conversation?  
  
Dr Hikari shook his head is disagreement.  
  
"No Rei, you still have some very nasty wounds that need to be taken care of. A recover chip can only heal so many of them. I need you repair your data." Rei sighed and pouted and Megaman had to hold back his laughs. Maybe Rei wasn't so different from Lan after all.  
  
"Oh fine. Repair mode, right?" Rei said, while wearing a frown. Megaman found himself frowning. Why was Rei so sad? And what the heck was Repair mode? Dr Hikari shook his head.  
  
"No, normal sleep mode should be alright. Please go to my private area and then place yourself in sleep mode." Rei nodded and linked himself to Dr Hikari's private area on the same computer. While Dr Hikari was trying to fix Rei's data, Megaman was brooding over what Dr Hikari said. So Rei was a loner navi? 'I bet he would get along well with Protoman' Megaman thought to himself.  
  
"My goodness Rei, how did you ever manage to get so many wounds?" Dr Hikari asked softly, but Megaman heard him.  
  
"Are they bad?" Megaman asked, worried about his younger brother. Dr Hikari just sighed.  
  
"A fair amount of them. It's very lucky he wasn't deleted. He has a critical wound in his right leg and in his side, but those appear to be the worst of them." Megaman nodded.  
  
"And what did he mean by 'repair mode'? Is that another feature that you included for him?" Megaman asked. Dr Hikari nodded.  
  
"Yes it is. Both he and Adele have it. It allows them to heal themselves without needing someone else to repair them. Normally, I would have Rei just use his repair mode, but there were too many wounds to be healed by the mode. It would be eventually, but it would take too long. It would also get in the way, when I tried to recreated some of the data lost." Dr Hikari explained. Megaman just stood there and tried to understand what he was told about Rei. Finally, something occurred to Megaman and he gasped in surprise.  
  
"Are you saying that Rei is...?!" Dr Hikari nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, Rei was created to be an independent navi. He wasn't created to have an operator."

-------

Oooh! What will happen now? And Rei's an independant navi?

Recently, I've been running out of inspiration. So please R&R and keep my inspiration flowing!


	8. Rei meets the others

Oh my... lots of feedback...people must like my story then!! Yeah!

**Anime Master ZERO: **Yea I've played MN3. I just never got far enough to fight Bass GS

**Aisu the Spiffy:** I'm glad you like this story. Yes, I do have a unique thought of what the soul is, don't I?

**Tigerlily2250:** rolls eyes gosh, please don't try the innocent hikari eyes. They normally don't work too well on me. But I'm really glad you like the story!

**Adele.EXE:** I know...I remember the idea...I'm not too sure about it though. It might bore the readers a bit.

**windwingxs-** I'm glad you liked the idea as Lan as an independent navi. I personally thought it would add a nice little twist on the story. I'm very glad you're so dedicated to this story.

**Mrs B-** I'm glad you read the story! It means a lot to me that you do read this. But what am I gonna do when I have to go to high school and a new librarian? OO; I don't like that thought...

**Chaos Kid-** Well, here's the update!

**Kayono-** lol but are you psychic or something? Cuz well...you were nearly hit the nail on the head with your idea. Me likes being evil...ain't it so much fun?

**Crystalstorm21-** Have you been communicating with kayono or something? You two have been takin my ideas all over the place... TT or at least been able to guess them

**Black RoseL Me-** Well, you definately inspired me. Thought I have to say it was your new idea for a fic that really inspired me. I think you should definately go through with the idea. If you do, can I have the honors of being a beta reader for it? Please?

**Zeromaru: Chaos Mode:** Well, this chapter isn't really action, but its not explanations. Just more of a....something...I'm spacing now...

Tenshi no Rei

Why was there always darkness? Why was he always taunted by the shadows? Why, why, why? In the depths of his mind, all there was was the shadows. Not to mention the dark. The dark where he could see the few memories he had as a human. The dark was always there. But this was where he let off all of his anger and steam when he was angry and where he cried when he was sad. He couldn't get rid of this place even if he wanted to. It was part of _him_.

Rei sighed. This happened sometimes when he went into sleep mode. That was why he preferred repair mode when he was damaged. When he was in Repair mode, he just conked out like a light.

Here, a few memories floated around from the past few days. Rei was the only one who knew what this place was. This was where his memories were stored. This place was nothing special, was it?

Rei's mind soon fell completely asleep, pulling him from the infernal darkness.

--------------

"Finished." Dr Hikari sighed and looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning. Boy, those repairs had taken nearly two hours to complete. Rei had managed to get some bad wounds. They had been much worse than they looked, and they had looked pretty bad to start with.

Now all they had to do was wait for Rei to wake up.

"Will he be alright?" Megaman asked from the sidelines. Dr Hikari nodded.

"Yes. But he needs a fair amount of time to rest and recover some more of his strength. When he does wake up, perhaps you would do something that wouldn't take too much strength?" Dr Hikari suggested. Megaman knew it was more of a command, but was willing to oblige.

"Of course!" Megaman exclaimed. He had made a mistake by yelling at Rei, and now he had an idea of how to fix it. Hopefully, it wouldn't make things worse. He quickly ran off to write an email to someone….

--------------

Roll looked up from her organizing when she received an email. She quickly opened it up, seeing it was from Megaman.

****

To: Roll.exe

From: Megaman.exe

Subject: We need to talk

Message: Hey, Roll. Do you think you can gather the others and meet me at the Beach Square at 3:00 PM? I have someone I need to introduce to you!

Megaman

Roll quickly looked at the time. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. It gave her enough time to talk to everyone. Roll was also curious as to who Megaman wanted to introduce to them. Roll looked at Maylu's calendar. According to that, Maylu wasn't even here then. She was busy. So Roll left a message and typed up messages to Gutsman, Glyde, Iceman and even Protoman explaining that Megaman needed to meet them at 3 at the Beach square. Roll left then to the Beach Square. It only took a few minutes to get to the Square.

When she got there, Roll looked around. There was all sorts of different navis and programs there doing all sorts of things. Then a thought crossed her mind. 'Megaman never told us where exactly to meet him' Roll thought to herself. She shrugged to herself and went over to the BBS. There, she saw Megaman talking to some other navi that Roll had never seen before.

The navi was wearing a silver jumpsuit and a black helmet, gloves and boots. He was wearing the Hikari family symbol on his chest.

Roll decided to go greet them. She ran over to them.

"Hey Mega!" Roll called out. Megaman and the mystery navi turned towards her. Megaman smiled seeing Roll.

"Hi Roll! How are you?" Roll smiled. Megaman was looking happier than before. It was good to see.

"Oh not bad. And you?" Roll asked then immediately bit her lip. That wasn't the best thing to say. Not when Megaman had just suffered the loss of his best friend. Megaman just shrugged.

"Getting better. So where are the others?" Megaman asked. Roll shook her head.

"I don't know. Oh, and where are my manners! I'm Roll! Who are you?" Roll asked the navi standing next to Megaman. The navi blinked, a little surprised looking about something.

"Oh…I'm Rei. It's nice to meet you, Roll." Rei said.

It was then that Gutsman, Protoman, Iceman and Glyde showed up there too. All of them looked around and saw Megaman and Rei and stared. Rei gulped from all of the attention towards him. He did not like this. No, he did not like this at all.

"Hey you guys!" Megaman greeted them.

"So what's up, Megaman? You been stayin cool?" Iceman asked. Megaman laughed slightly and nodded.

"I suppose you could say that. But I asked you all here, or rather Roll asked you all here is because I wanted to introduce you to my br-friend." Megaman quickly corrected himself and continued. "Everyone, this is Rei. Rei, this is Gutsman, Iceman, Protoman, Glyde and Roll." Megaman blushed slightly when he mentioned Roll. Rei noticed the blush and was slightly hurt. Instead of letting the others know this however, he plastered a fake smile on his face and pretended to be happy.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Rei said and tried to think of an excuse to get away. Being with five people other people that he didn't really know was just too hard for him to keep his composure. "I'm just going to wander around a bit, Megaman." Rei told his brother. Megaman frowned slightly, knowing that Rei was just trying to get away and was trying to understand why. Then he remembered what Dr Hikari had said about Rei being more of a loner than a social navi. Megaman nodded.

"Sure. Just don't go too far, Rei." Megaman told him. Rei nodded.

"D'accord!" He said and more or less sprinted away from that area. Rei slowed down and went down to the lower levels of the Beach Square. He looked around to make sure no navis and or programs were around and sat down. It was so much quieter here than up with Megaman and his 'friends'. Rei knew he probably would never really make any friends of his own here. They were Mega's friends, not his. He didn't have any friends…well, except for Adele. She was always so nice to him.

Rei snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards him from behind. His eyes snapped open, he stood up and spun around in such speed that would put some of the fastest navis in the world to shame. He relaxed when he saw it was only Protoman.

"Calm down, kid. I just want to talk to you." Protoman said coolly.

"Yes?" Rei asked, preparing for lots of questions. Everyone questioned him when they first met him. Was it the black of his helmet or something?

"You don't seem to like being around others. Am I right?" Protoman just asked. Rei's eyebrows raised in confusion. Why did Protoman care?

"Hai, you're correct. I don't feel comfortable around others." Rei answered truthfully. Even though Rei couldn't see Protoman's expression behind the visor, Rei knew that Protoman was a bit surprised by that.

"Why not?"

"I just don't. I guess I'm a loner. Is it safe to assume you don't too? You don't really seem all that comfortable around them either." Rei stated and sat down once again.

"Hmm…I suppose not…Rei? Do you…ever get lonely?" Protoman asked. Rei blinked at both the question and how Protoman asked the question. He sounded so…hesitant. Rei didn't have to think much on that question.

"Of course I do! Doesn't everyone get lonely at one time or another?" Rei exclaimed. Protoman chuckled softly.

"Yes, I guess so. Well, Rei…if you ever need to talk to another person, I'm there. Take this to access my homepage." Protoman handed Rei a link to his homepage and then logged out. Rei just stared at the place where Protoman had logged out, feeling better than he ever had in a long time.

------------

D'accord is French for 'ok'.

But so many romantic possibilities have opened up with this chapter. There's the always possible Mega/Roll and there's the unique(kinda) Rei/Proto. Ooh! What do you think? Tell me in a review, please!!


	9. What Proto finds out

Hey everyone! Its me, Sword of the Phoenix! It seems that a lot of people like this story! So I guess I have a lot of people to reply to!

Replies:

Exe-sami- Thank you for the confidence

Nikki- Yea, I've never seen any Netto/Proto either so I decided it would be fun to do

HR - I'm glad you think so

Firehedgehog- I'm glad you liked the chap. I hope you like this one too!

Adele.exe- sorry, it seems that I can't do you/Rei. It would be a bit too hard and stressfull for me....

Kayono- Proto scares you? Well, they are friends already...

Crystalstorm21- You sure you haven't? Oh well, I guess you're gonna see what happens huh?

Chaos Kid- Hopefully this came out fairly quick too

windwingxs- Well, I'm sorry to hear you don't like shounen-ai pairings. But Adele/Rei would cause a little too much problems for me

Chrono Cross- I'm glad you like the story.

Raifiel- I'm glad you like the pairings!

person- um... I have nothing to say...

Kiri-san no neko-shoujou- Thanks for the support neesan!

Jill- Thanks for the compliment

Anime Master ZERO- Um...since Dr Hikari installed a multi-language program in him? I dunno...

Zeromaru: Chaos Mode: Yea, its a little unexpected, But i think they fit together perfectly!

Iniora Nackatori- Well, I'm glad you like

Black RoseL Me- Of course I would be your beta reader. And if you wanted me to, I'd be your co-author. Just send me an email sometime or an IM...in other words, find some way to get in touch with me and we can talk about it

Now on about the vote or poll or whatever you call it that I asked you readers last chapter. I got quite a few votes for Rei/Adele, but not as many as I got for Rei/Proto. Please don't worry, shounen ai is kewl! I'm sorry for the people who didn't want the pairings. Please just ignore the parts that do have the pairings. It will not be anything much since I'm still not that great at shounen ai.

And I know that I said that Proto gave Rei a link to his homepage. I actually meant to say that it was a passcode to his homepage. Sorry for the confusion. Now onto the chapter!

Tenshi no Rei

Sword of the Phoenix

Chapter 8- What Protoman finds out

Rei sighed in boredom. It had been a few days since he had met Megaman's other friends. He was surprised at how open Protoman had been with him. Rei knew that Protoman was normally closed up around others. So why was Protoman so open around him?

Then Rei had an idea. Maybe he could introduce Protoman to Adele! Rei quickly wrote out an email to Adele, asking her to meet him in the ACDC square at 5pm. Rei then made sure that he knew the time. As he thought, it was four in the afternoon. He had one hour to ask Protoman.

Rei quickly headed towards the main computer where Dr Hikari was sure to be working. When he got there, he saw that Megaman and Dr Hikari were talking.

"-do you really think we should let him go off by himself anymore? I mean, we've both seen the trouble he gets himself into when he's by himself. He could get de-" Megaman was saying, but Rei didn't hear anymore than that. Rei had logged out of the Sci-Lab server. Megaman, hearing some noise turned around.

"What's wrong?" Dr Hikari asked. Megaman frowned.

"Rei must have overheard us. He just logged out." Megaman stated, worried about his younger brother. What would happen to Rei if he was left by himself? What would happen if Bass showed up again?

---------------

Rei ran as fast as he could to where Protoman's homepage was, crying. _'They don't trust me anymore… They think I'll delete myself… They don't trust me…'_ Those thoughts kept repeating themselves over and over in Rei's mind.

When Rei finally reached Protoman's homepage, he quickly used the code to access the page. Inside, he heard Protoman talking to someone, probably his operator.

"Netcrime has risen recently. Could _they_ be back, sir?" Protoman asked. Rei peeked around a corner and looked at the face on the screen. He had bi colored hair that was black and white. His face and expression were sharp. He wore a red vest with a black shirt under that.

"It is a possibility. I highly doubt it though." Rei unfortunately, chose that moment to sneeze. Protoman spun around quickly, thinking Rei might be an enemy navi.

"Who's there?!" He demanded.

Rei stepped forward, still sniffling from all the crying earlier.

"It's just me, Protoman." Protoman relaxed a bit and seeing Chaud's confused face, decided to introduce them.

"Well, Rei. Please meet my operator, Chaud. Sir, this is Rei. He was activated only recently by Dr Hikari." Protoman said. Rei shyly looked up into Chaud's ice hard blue eyes.

"Oh. So you're the navi Protoman was talking about. It's nice to meet you, Rei." Chaud said. Rei nodded.

"And you." Rei replied.

"Well, I need to continue my work." Chaud said and the communication box closed. Protoman put a hand on Rei's shoulder. Rei turned around to face him, his eyes still red from crying.

"What's wrong, Rei? Why were you crying?" Protoman asked, his voice sounding caring for the younger navi.

"C-can I sit down?" Rei asked softly. Protoman nodded and Rei sat down. Protoman, not wanting to make the other navi feel uncomfortable, sat down next to him.

"So what's bothering you, Rei? Why are you crying?" Rei sniffed again and then clung to Protoman and started sobbing. Protoman made a noise of surprise and awkwardly patted Rei's back.

"T-they don't…don't t-trust me anymore, Proto. T-they don't trust me anymore. They think I'm gonna go and get deleted if I'm by myself." Rei said in between sobs. Protoman sighed softly and tried to calm the small navi.

Sometime later, Protoman had calmed Rei down enough so that he could talk again. Rei was now leaning against the taller navi's chest, enjoying the warmth radiating from Protoman. Rei looked up to Protoman's face and asked a question that was on his mind.

"What time is it?"

"Five of five. Why?" Protoman responded. Rei gasped and pulled himself away from Protoman. He frowned slightly when the warmth faded.

"Oh no! Adele! I promised to meet her in the ACDC squared! It normally takes me almost ten minutes to get there!" Rei exclaimed and started panicking.

"Calm down, Rei! I know a direct link to the square . I'll take you there." Protoman offered. Rei calmed down and nodded.

"Thank you." Protoman held out his hand. Rei smiled slightly and took the offered hand and the two vanished from Protoman's homepage.

At ACDC Square

Adele waited by the BBS for Rei. He seemed very eager to talk to her. Then a thought or rather a question crossed her mind. _Why am I doing this? I've never really done this for anyone before._ After she thought about it, a different part of her mind answered her. **_He reminds you of Blazer._** Adele sighed. Gracious, she missed little Blazer. But by now, he was probably president or at least vice president of his father's company.

Adele snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a familiar figure dressed in silver and black running towards her. She frowned when she saw Rei more or less dragging another navi behind him. The other one was dressed in red and had a visor on his helmet. He had long white hair tied back into a low ponytail.

"Hi Adele!" Rei exclaimed, wearing a big smile. Adele couldn't help but smile at the small navi's enthusiasm.

"Hi Rei. Eh…who's your friend? And what did you want to talk about?" Adele asked. Rei smiled and finally reached Adele.

"This is Protoman! Protoman, this is my friend, Adele! And I emailed you because I wanted to introduce you to Protoman!" Rei grinned and laughed. Protoman and Adele were both surprised at Rei's child-like innocence.

"So uh…Adele…who is your operator?" Protoman asked, trying to start even a small conversation. Adele suddenly looked a bit nervous.

"Well um…I-" Adele was cut off by a super energetic Rei.

"Adele and I don't have operators! We're indepe-mmhp!" Rei's last word was muffled as Adele hastily placed her hand on Rei's mouth to stop him from saying that last word. Adele chuckled, embarrassed for some reason.

"Hehe…Rei. That's not important. Remember what I told you about saying irrelevant things?" Rei blinked then shook his head. Obviously, Rei had yet to gain experience in drama or lying. Adele sighed. Protoman was piecing the clues together. Then it clicked for him. He looked at them in shock.

"You're independent?" Protoman gasped. Adele shook her head.

"Nope!" She said just a little too quickly. Rei finally managed to break free from her grip on him.

"What are you talking about, Adele? Yes we are." Adele nearly fell over. Did Rei not know how to lie or something? Protoman looked like his was quite shocked. But then again, he had every right to be shocked.

"But I'm still not that strong…not like you two!" Rei exclaimed, smiling slightly. Protoman thought for a moment then came up with an idea.

"Well, why don't I train you for a while, Rei?" Protoman offered. Rei uncertainly looked at Adele. After all, she was the one who was training him at the moment.

"It's alright, Rei. Go ahead. I'm sure Protoman will take care of you." She said.

"Thank you, Adele. Thank you, Protoman." Rei smiled. Adele smiled. Protoman nodded. Rei then checked the time and gasped. It was 7! Where did the time go?

"Well, I'd better get going! Megaman's gonna be worried about me…again. Bye, Adele! It was nice seeing you again!" Rei exclaimed and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rei turned around to find Protoman standing behind him.

"I'll come with you. I don't Megaman bursting at you for not telling him where you went." Protoman said. Rei smiled and nodded.

"Good meeting you, Adele. I'm sure we'll meet again." Protoman said.

"Yes, I'm sure we will. Take care of yourself, Rei. And don't go challenging opponents stronger than you until Protoman can teach you." Adele told the smaller navi. Rei laughed slightly and took Protoman's hand.

"Come on, Protoman! We need to get back to Sci-lab!" Rei exclaimed. Protoman rolled his eyes, not that it could really be seen by Rei or Adele.

"Alright." The two logged out to the Sci-lab server to where Megaman was going frantic. Megaman quickly ran over to Rei as soon as he logged in.

"Where were you?! You had me worried! I checked everywhere for you!" Megaman exclaimed very quickly. Protoman and Rei sweatdropped.

'At least I know where Rei gets his perkiness from' Protoman thought to himself.

"Calm down, Megaman. Rei was with me." Protoman said. Megaman sighed.

"Oh. Alright." Megaman said. Rei yawned.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Night Megaman. Thank you Protoman." Rei said and went off. Megaman raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Alright. Well, I guess we'll see you soon." Megaman said and went off too. Protoman sighed and went off to his homepage where he was sure Chaud would be waiting for him.

Yeah! Another chapter done! I'm sorry this one didn't come out as quick as some of the others. Lets just say that I had a bad case of "No ideas" block. Well, that's what I call it anyways. So R&R ok?


	10. The Wrath of the Spirit Navi Part 1

Hi everyone! This is gonna be my last update for a few days since I'm leavin for a family trip soon. So enjoy, k? Just a warning, this chapter jumps around a lot. And I'm sure everyone is happy that I updated so quickly. I'm sorry that I'm not going to do any replies to anybody since I'm really low on time. Just know that I appreciate everyone's reviews and thank you so much!!

----------- = somewhere else

Tenshi no Rei

Sword of the Phoenix

Chapter 9- The Wrath of the Spirit Navi Part 1

"I hear that **he's** recreated **them**, right?"

"Yes, Annetta. He has. Now?"

"(nods) We shall pay him back for tricking us. Do you have any idea of what **he's** after?"

"I believe it is a navi that was only just activated. I think this navi holds the light for the entire cyber net. Well, the flower of a navi holds the key to either the destruction or the light of the cybernet and therefore, the real world. That is all I know"

"Thank you, Plantman. This is a puzzle that we'll need to figure out soon. Or else, both the cyberworld and the real world may be destroyed!"

-------------------

Two navis stood opposing each other. One was a bit taller than the other. The taller navi wore entirely red while the smaller navi wore silver and black. The taller navi suddenly lept into action with a sword in one hand towards the smaller. The smaller navi quickly jumped backwards, avoiding the blow.

"Come on Rei. Don't run. Your defense can't rely on jumping around and running. There will be some navis who are faster than you and then, running will only hurt yourself." The red navi, Protoman stated, putting away his sword. The smaller navi, Rei breathed deeply while trying to regain his breath.

"I… I know… and I'm trying…" Rei said. Protoman smiled and put his hand on Rei's shoulder.

"I can tell. You're getting much better at it as well. Soon, you should be able to fight off most average leveled navis. You're doing well. Keep practicing. I'd better get going. See you later, Rei." Protoman said. Rei nodded and waved. Protoman smirked and logged out. Rei sighed and sat down and thought to himself.

'Protoman seems very nice to me. Much nicer than he is to others. He actually shows his emotions to me… and I think he's the only one who has actually been able to see through my front of happiness. He can actually see the true me. The part of me that is lonely and doesn't really feel comfortable around too many others. And then…he shows me the part of him that is really nice. Is it possible that…? Is it possible that I…like him more than a friend? Is that even possible?'

Rei sighed again and stood up, deciding to see what was going on.

"Hmm…I wonder where Megaman is?" Rei asked himself. A nearby program heard his question and decided to answer it.

"He's out with Roll." The program said cheerfully. Rei jumped in surprise. He didn't expect anyone to answer him.

"Oh…uh thanks!" Rei exclaimed.

"No problem." The program responded and continued cleaning up some of the areas. Rei quickly went out of that area so that if he talked to himself again, a program wouldn't answer his question.

'So Megaman is out with Roll. He really likes her… To me though, they don't really seem to be that right for each other. But if that's what Megaman wants, I'm not going to interfere.'

Then, all of a sudden, an alarm went off in the Sci-Lab. Rei gasped and quickly ran over to the program who sounded the alarm.

"What's going on?!" Rei demanded. The program turned towards him in shock.

"It's Bass! He's broken into the Sci-Lab security! He's heading this way!" The program pulled up a map that showed all of the Sci-Lab servers. It also had a dot that represented Bass. Bass was very quick. He was almost where Rei was. Rei's eyes narrowed as he thought of what Bass was after.

"Get out of here." Rei commanded of the program.

"Yes, sir!" The program quickly went off to somewhere safer. Rei quickly wrote out an email to both Megaman and Protoman. He then prepared his new chips that he had made and got ready for battle.

-------------

Protoman was talking to Chaud about Chaud's Father's company when he received Rei's email.

"Sir, profits have been dropping at about a steady rate of 2.64 per month. I suggest we- oh. We have email." Protoman stated. Chaud's eyebrow raised.

"'We?'" Chaud asked.

"Yes sir, it is addressed to the both of us. It is from Rei." Protoman said. Protoman read the email and was alarmed.

"Sci-Lab is under attack by…Bass! Rei needs me there, sir!" Chaud nodded.

"Go ahead and stop him."

"Yes sir!" Protoman quickly headed towards the Sci-Lab. _'Hang in there, kid. Don't you dare get deleted on me'_

---------------

Rei stood facing off against Bass. Bass looked amused, while Rei was the complete opposite. Rei was worried and not amused in any manner whatsoever.

"Alright. What do you want, Bass?" Rei demanded. Bass chuckled.

"You don't seem to be in any position to demand things from _me_ little human. But I'll humor you by answering your question. I'm after _you._" Bass said, with a slight laugh in his voice. Rei's eyes narrowed.

"I figured that much. A battle right? Well, bring it on!" Rei said and went into his battle stance. Bass then charged at him. Rei quickly dodged his attack easily. Unfortunately, for some reason, Rei was off balance from dodging. This gave Bass the edge he needed.

"Gospel cannon!" A cannon that looked like the head of a purple dog appeared on Bass' hand. He released a big blast. Rei couldn't avoid the blast. His eyes widened in shock when the blast hit him…

---------------

Megaman was talking to Roll when he received the email from Rei.

"Just a minute, Roll. Hmm…? Oh no!!" Was Megaman's reaction when he read Rei's email about Bass attacking Sci-Lab. "Roll, I'm sorry, but I have to leave for a while. Sci-Lab is under attack and Rei is in trouble." Megaman exclaimed. Roll nodded, understanding.

"Alright. Please be careful, Mega." Megaman nodded and quickly left towards Sci-Lab.

He was shocked when he saw Protoman also there at Sci-Lab.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Megaman demanded. Protoman sighed.

"Oh I dunno…Try to help my friend?!" Megaman opened his mouth to argue when a loud explosion drew both of their attention.

"Later." Both nodded and quickly headed inside.

-------------

Rei breathed deeply as he got hit by Bass' attack. He didn't have much strength left in him. '_I'm going to have to use **that** chip. I didn't want to, but I have to choice now…'_ Rei staggered to his feet as he prepared the chip data for use. It was then that both Megaman and Protoman arrived at the scene. Rei was thoroughly pissed off at Bass now.

"Alright! Prepare yourself Bass! Spirit Field chip! " Rei voice rung out into the distance. His normally warm lavender eyes became cold and piercing. In both of his hands, he held a glowing sphere. Bass couldn't see them, but Megaman and Protoman could. Rei brought them together above his head. They merged into one large sphere and started glowing. In response, the ground started glowing as well and changed. Mist and haze started to cover the ground. Things started to rise out of the ground. It took Megaman and Protoman a moment to recognize what they were. A moment later, they realized what they were. Gravestones. Rows and rows of them appeared. Everything became much darker and the mist and haze surrounded everything on the field, including Rei. Rei now spoke in a dark and eerie voice.

"I warn you Bass…you have never faced a navi…such as myself…prepare yourself to face the wrath of…a spirit navi."

Wow….I never really expected the ending there so I'm guessing you readers didn't either. I created some chips here, so I might as well tell you what each does.

Spirit field-changes the battlefield into a dark graveyard. It allows Spirit navis hide within gravestones, making them nearly impossible to hit.

Anyway, please R&R!!


	11. The Wrath of the Spirit Navi Part 2

Hey everyone! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter.

**Anime Master ZERO**- Thanks for the note. I was wondering about that...

**Kayono**- Oo; Don't worry about it... plus you might like to send me the lyrics to that song via email since I don't know any sites that have lyrics for Japanese songs

**Katyboo89**- Ok...

**Chaos Kid**- well, here is the next chap!

**Windwingxs**- Hey, don't worry about it. But yes, Rei does have some interesting abilities. If anyone wants to submit an idea for a special ability, I'm all ears! Erm... or in this case, eyes since I have to read instead of listen... I think...

**mobileholmes**- yep brothers forever

**Rock Raider**- Hey, give me a chance here! I'm trying to develop a sense of a plot here and as well as throw in some other characters that people have been telling me to use. They will just to reassure you.

**Crystalstorm21**- Well, here it is

**The Evil Cadet**- Thank you very much

**Iniora Nackatori**- dead dude? He's not dead anymore... in a way... and guess what? I'm confusing myself! ;;;

**BlackRoseL Me**: Thank you. Hey, are you still thinking about that story idea you told me about? Cuz I'm still interested in helping out if you're still interested in writing it.

Okay, there are a few chips that I've created for this story. Here are the names and what they do.

Spirit Field changes the battlefield into a dark graveyard. It allow Spirit navis to hide within gravestones

Ninja cover protects from direct attacks such as swords

Spirit cross is an attack similar to a cannon and has such as the same effect. Does 50 damage

Spirit Strike is an attack that while Spirit field is played, three spirits attack at once. Each spirit does 40 damage. If Spirit field is not played, only one spirit attacks and the spirit does 30 damage.

Spirit Block simply summons a spirit to cover an attack and redirect it towards the opponent.

Here's the next chapter!

Tenshi no Rei

Sword of the Phoenix

Chapter 10- Wrath of the Spirit Navi Part 2

Recap from previous chapter:

"Alright! Prepare yourself Bass! Spirit Field chip! " Rei voice rung out into the distance. His normally warm lavender eyes became cold and piercing. In both of his hands, he held a glowing sphere. Bass couldn't see them, but Megaman and Protoman could. Rei brought them together above his head. They merged into one large sphere and started glowing. In response, the ground started glowing as well and changed. Mist and haze started to cover the ground. Things started to rise out of the ground. It took Megaman and Protoman a moment to recognize what they were. A moment later, they realized what they were. Gravestones. Rows and rows of them appeared. Everything became much darker and the mist and haze surrounded everything on the field, including Rei. Rei now spoke in a dark and eerie voice.

"I warn you Bass…you have never faced a navi…such as myself…prepare yourself to face the wrath of…a spirit navi."

End Recap

Megaman's eyes widened in shock just from seeing the chip that Rei had used. It was so damp and eerie, just like the tone that Rei had just spoken in. Of course, the gravestones didn't help lighten the atmosphere either. But that wasn't what scared Megaman the most. It was the way that Rei was looking at Bass that scared him. Rei's eyes were cold and devoid of any emotion and had this steely glint in them. Even Bass looked a bit surprised by Rei's complete personality shift. Bass just shook it off though and prepared to fight.

" 'The wrath', huh? Well, let's see what you can do, you human brat!" Megaman was in even more shock. Bass knew that Rei had once been human? And that brought up another problem. How to explain this to Protoman? Even though Megaman couldn't see Protoman's face, he had a feeling the swordsnavi was very confused.

"Oh no, I don't pick on those weaker than me." Rei said calmly. Bass growled and lunged at Rei.

"Weak, huh?! We'll see who's weak, you little brat!!!" Bass yelled. He punched at Rei's face, but his punch missed. "What the hell?!" Bass exclaimed, in shock. Rei just smirked, still wearing his emotionless face.

"Thank you **Ninja cover** chip." Rei said simply. "Oh, you probably don't know what that is do you? Ninja cover is a chip that I created by myself. Your feeble minded attempts to hit me with a simple punch or sword won't work with this chip." Rei explained. Bass growled, it was a scary sound to most people, but Rei was completely unaffected. Then of course, Rei was pretty scary at the moment too, so that's probably why he wasn't affected.

"My turn now! **Spirit Strike!**" Rei exclaimed. Out of a gravestone, three ghost-like figures emerged and attacked Bass. Bass fell to his knees trying to regain his breath after being attacked by weird spirits. But Rei never gave Bass a chance to catch his breath. Rei vanished and suddenly reappeared behind Bass with a Variable Sword. The sword suddenly shifted shape to a different sword that both Megaman and Protoman recognized. A Lifesword. Bass spun around and his eyes widened in shock. He never had a chance to defend himself before the Lifesword hit him.

Megaman quickly ran out to where Rei was standing. His eyes had become warm and friendly again. 'Thank goodness' Megaman thought to himself.

"Rei! Are you alright?" Megaman asked quickly. Rei turned towards him and blinked. He smiled.

"Yep! Um…a little sore… and a headache…but I think I'm ok." Rei said. Megaman looked very relieved and hugged his brother.

"Just don't do something that dangerous again. Ok, Rei?" Rei nodded, gently pulling away from the embrace with an even wider smile. Protoman coughed and Rei noticed him too.

"Hi Protoman! Thanks for coming! I assume you got my email?" Rei asked the other two. Both Megaman and Protoman nodded. It was then that Rei noticed something moving behind Megaman. Time seemed to slow down for Rei. A beam of light headed for Megaman.

"Look out, Mega!" Megaman turned around only to be hit in the chest by the beam.

"Run…Rei…" Megaman muttered softly and collapsed. Rei's eyes widened in shock and horror. Rei stood trembling as Bass showed himself, smirking.

"I guess you thought you had me. Nice try." Bass said cooly. Rei's eyes were downcast and he was trembling. He clenched his fist. His breaths were ragged and quick with anger apparent.

"How…dare…you…" Rei muttered softly, so soft that both Protoman and Bass leaned towards him to hear. "How…dare you… HOW DARE YOU HURT NIISAN!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY BROTHER!!! YOU'LL DIE!!" Rei screamed at the top of his lungs, startling both Protoman and Bass. A bright light surrounded Rei as he charged it at Bass.

-------------

Wow…what'll happen next? Short? yes. Sweet? No.

Anyways, please review!


	12. The Wrath of the Spirit Navi Part 3

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews!! So now, in return, is the next chapter! And may I ask of the reviewers to NOT tell me to update soon, since normally, by the time I post this, I'm already starting to write the next chapter. It also just disrupts my thinking when you ask that. So please don't, ok? Just so I can get the next chapter out sooner.  
  
Thanks to my close buddy Geoff for the whole Dark Soul idea and info.  
  
====  
  
RECAP FROM LAST CHAPTER:  
  
"Run...Rei..." Megaman muttered softly and collapsed. Rei's eyes widened in shock and horror. Rei stood trembling as Bass showed himself, smirking. "I guess you thought you had me. Nice try." Bass said cooly. Rei's eyes were downcast and he was trembling. He clenched his fist. His breaths were ragged and quick with anger apparent. "How...dare...you..." Rei muttered softly, so soft that both Protoman and Bass leaned towards him to hear. "How...dare you... HOW DARE YOU HURT NIISAN!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY BROTHER!!! YOU'LL DIE!!" Rei screamed at the top of his lungs, startling both Protoman and Bass. A bright light surrounded Rei as he charged it at Bass.  
  
END RECAP  
  
When the light dimmed down, Bass could sense that Rei's conditions, such as his speed, accuracy and power had increased dramatically. But when he saw Rei, he was startled by his dramatic change. Rei's entire outfit had become black. His helmet now had a visor the completely covered his eyes. His top was surrounded by what looked like shadows that swirled around his arms. He also had what looked like an aura. A dark aura. This wasn't the normal Rei.  
  
"What the hell are you?!" Bass demanded. There was no response for a moment from Rei. Finally he answered.  
  
"I am... Dark Soul Rei. "DS Rei (I'm just gonna abbreviate it so it doesn't kill my hands) had a voice that sounded... evil. No, not really evil, more like devoid of any emotions. Devoid of any sort of humanity. Protoman gasped. The power radiating off Rei was like none other that he had felt.  
  
"How did you do that?! That's a soul unison I"ve never seen!" Protoman gasped. DS Rei turned his head towards Protoman and for a moment, Protoman could somehow see through that visor to see harsh crimson colored eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter." DS Rei said and suddenly charged at Bass. Bass, caught off guard, activated his life aura (I think that's what its called). DS Rei threw two ninja stars. The two hit the aura at the same time, causing it to fall. Bass immediately knew that he was biting off more than he could chew. DS Rei summoned a buster and fired ten shots at Bass. Those shots did an incredible amount of damage, leaving him close to deletion.  
  
"If you don't wish to go the recycle bin right now, I would suggest that you go back to the Undernet... where you belong... and never come back up here and bother me or my friends. Go." DS Rei's last statement was a demand, not a suggestion. Bass quickly got the heck out of the Sci-Lab server, bleeding data bits all over.  
  
Meanwhile, Megaman had woken up just briefly enough and long enough to see DS Rei blasting Bass, nearly deleting him.  
  
"R-Rei..." Megaman whispered after Bass logged out. DS Rei turned to face Megaman, who was being held up by Protoman. Rei's anger faded away and so did the soul unison. Rei nearly collapsed as he felt all the power flowing out of him at once and yet he knew it was a good thing. He was back to normal. Rei more or less stumbled over to Megaman and Protoman. He took Megaman from Protoman. Megaman, by this time, had fallen back into unconsciousness. Rei frowned when he saw that Megaman was seriously bleeding data bits. Rei started walking towards where he knew Dr Hikari was, but Protoman stopped him.  
  
"Rei. How is Megaman your brother? You're hiding something." Protoman stated. Rei sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am. But for now, I need to get Megaman to Dr Hikari. Then I'll answer your questions." Rei said quietly. Protoman agreed and followed Rei to Dr Hikari's private computer.  
  
"Papa." Rei called out, making Protoman even more confused. Dr Hikari's worried face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Rei? Are you alright?" Dr Hikari asked. Rei nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. It's Mega who needs some help here. Bass caught him off- guard and attacked him." Rei said grimly. Dr Hikari sighed and quickly got to work. After about five minutes of waiting and saying nothing, Protoman broke the silence.  
  
"Rei, are you going to explain?" Protoman finally asked. Rei nodded.  
  
"Papa, I need to tell Protoman. Will you help me?" Rei asked. Dr Hikari sighed and nodded.  
  
"Arigato. Anyways... Recently, the scientists at Sci-Lab started developing a different type of net navi. A type of navi that was independent, but wasn't given extreme power and that had a new type of mode. A repair mode. But something went wrong. For some reason, a true navi consciousness couldn't fully harness the power of the... well frame. About that time, a human and girl was near death in an accident. The scientists decided to try something relatively new. They transferred her consciousness into the frame, doing two things. One, saving her from death and two, it make the project a success. She could fully harness the powers of her frame.  
  
About a half a year later, a young boy was also at the brink of death. He was... the head scientist's son. The scientist didn't want to lose his son so he did the same thing. Only this time, something was different. Instead of transferring the consciousness like as was originally intended, the scientist transferred the soul of his son into a frame. The soul does not contain memories nor personality, so he was slightly... different... than before. Is that right?" Rei asked Dr Hikari. Dr Hikari nodded.  
  
"Yes, you are correct." Dr Hikari said. Protoman tried to take in all the info at once.  
  
"That's very interesting. But what does that have to do with you?" Protoman asked. Rei sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you but you need to promise not to tell anyone." Protoman nodded. "Alright. I am the young boy who was transferred to the net." Rei said, looking down. Protoman thought about this and suddenly something clicked in his mind.  
  
"He calls Dr Hikari 'Papa'..." Protoman mused softly to himself. His eyes widened, not that anyone could actually see that.  
  
"You're... Lan!" Protoman exclaimed in shock. Rei nodded.  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
Terms:  
  
Dark soul- A temporary change caused by unknowingly activating a dark chip while feeling extreme anger. The user becomes a dark navi for a little while.  
  
Woohoo! Another chapter done! Now Protoman knows Rei's secret too! So how will Protoman react? Hopefully he won't react as badly as Megaman did. What would Rei do if Protoman did react like Megaman?  
  
Find out the answers to these questions and more on the next chapter!!!  
  
So Review please!!! Reviews are very helpful to me and make me feel a lot better knowing someone likes this story. 


	13. Rei wants to join the WHAT!

Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! Here is what I have to say to everyone who did!

Spellcaster Hikaru: Wow… you reviewed twice. I feel special! So here's your update!

Aerith Queen of Cetra: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story!

???: I'm glad you like the story. And I'm trying to be as descriptive as possible without confusing you

Kayono: You got the 4th Megaman game? No fair… ;; As for your question, in the first megaman game, I think Protoman was there when Dr Hikari explained that Megaman was Hub and Hub was Lan's brother. So probably yes. Thanks for the cake too! Chocolate isn't my fav, but I still like! (eats part of her cake) Yummie --

Rock Raider: Oh gosh, I hadn't even thought about Rei(the operator) and Rei.exe meeting… but you can be sure that there may be some meets with former WWW members. And maybe some not-so-former members… (evil chuckle) but Niisan is Japanese for 'older brother'

The Great Aussi Evil: Well, I'm continuing! Do I take it that you like the story?

The Evil Cadet: I know the past few chaps have been a bit short, so I'm making up for it in this chapter.

Russa: Yea, that blast from Bass had to hurt. But I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long

Tinyxchamp: Hey, thanks a lot!

Black RoseL Me: Thanks kewl! You'll have to find out by reading, won't you?

Jill: Don't worry, this fic is NOT going down the drain, trust me.

Masterofwords: well, short and sweet eh? Um… ok, maybe it wasn't so sweet

Crystalstorm21: You get to find out now!

Chaos Kid: Well, here's an update

Anime Master ZERO: Actually I haven't gotten that game yet. I just have some friends who informed me of some of this stuff. Though I really want that game though…. TT

This chapter will be in Protoman's POV. Please pardon me for any Protoman OOCness, but it is quite hard to write in character for him. There will also be lots of hints of implied shounen-ai. Just a warning for all of you. If you don't like it, just ignore it. Besides that, enjoy!

****

Tenshi no Rei

The Phoenix's Demon

Chapter 12- Rei wants to join the WHAT?!

---Protoman's POV---

"You're Lan?!" I exclaimed. Rei nodded.

"Yes, I am." Rei or Lan said. I felt a bit of confusion and shock. Mind you, I had my suspicions for a while now. In a lot of ways, Rei acted like Lan. Very cheerful and happy but there was also a side of seriousness. It was one of the many things I liked about him. But Rei turning out to be Lan also explained why he considered Megaman to be an older brother. Probably because Megaman WAS his older brother. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Rei staring at me.

"So then…if you're Lan brought back as a navi, who was the girl?" I asked. Rei blinked.

"Oh. She's my prototype. You already met her. She's Adele." Rei stated simply. Of all the people that Rei could have mentioned, I had not expected that. Speaking of Rei, what was this strange emotion that coursed throughout my body whenever I was near that navi? It was a strange feeling that was new to me. It scared me slightly to thing that I actually liked the feeling. It was a light, fluttery feeling. Oh dang it! What am I talking about? I must be tired! I'll have to recharge once I get back to Chaud. Wait a minute! What do I do about Chaud? Do I tell him about Rei? I snapped myself back to reality when I heard Rei calling me.

"Proto? Are you alright?" Rei asked, his voice and eyes filled with worry. I nodded to reassure him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." Rei nodded.

"Ok… but you're not going to… yell at me… are you?" I looked at him, shocked.

"Why would I do that?" I asked him. Rei looked at the ground.

"Because Megaman did…I wasn't sure if you were going to yell too." Rei looked about ready to cry. A few tears slipped down his face. I knew I was going to regret this later, but I hesitantly put my arms around Rei in a small hug. Rei gasped slightly in shock and then hugged back, which took me by surprise. When Rei looked up at me, his eyes were shimmering with happiness.

"Rei, Protoman, did you two know about the new cyber theatre?" Dr Hikari asked with a slight wink. I blushed slightly but Rei didn't seem to have noticed the wink. Rei was plain ecstatic.

"Really Papa? There is? That sounds like so much fun! Doesn't that seem like fun to you, Protoman?" Rei chatted happily. I blinked in surprise. I just don't know how that navi can have such high energy levels.

"Um… yea, I guess… Well, I'd better get going." I stated and started off when Rei grabbed onto my arm.

"No! I want you to come with me! It's no fun being by myself!" Rei exclaimed. If you were to say that I was uncomfortable by now, you would be correct.

"Umm…I need to check with Chaud." I said quickly. It wasn't that I didn't want to go with Rei, it was that what if Chaud need me? Plus, I still wasn't very sure about those emotions I felt when I was around Rei.

"Oh…okay…can I come with you?" Rei asked out of the blue.

-----Normal POV------

"Well…alright. I suppose so." Protoman said. Rei nearly jumped for joy. Rei once again hugged Protoman. Protoman blushed a shade of red that was the same as his armor.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Protoman!" Rei exclaimed. Even though he didn't really want to, Protoman gently pried the younger navi off him. He did, after all, have a reputation to keep.

"Papa! I'm gonna go with Protoman and see if Chaud will let him go to the theatre!" Dr Hikari nodded.

"Alright then. Be careful. Both of you." Rei and Protoman nodded. Protoman led Rei to his homepage and decided to check up with Chaud.

"Chaud, sir, I've returned." Protoman said. A communication box appeared in front of Protoman to show Chaud.

"What happened?" Chaud asked. As an official, it was his duty to know what happened.

"As Rei said in his email, Bass attacked the Sci-Lab. But it appears that Bass was not after any info. He was after Rei himself." Protoman explained to his operator.

"Do we know why Bass was after Rei?" Protoman hesitated a moment then shook his head.

"No sir, we do not know why. By the way, are you going to be needing me this afternoon?" Protoman asked, seeing Rei waving like crazy from the shadows. Protoman sweat dropped at the younger navi's energy levels.

"No, you can have the afternoon off. Why though?" Chaud asked.

"Because Rei wants to go to the new cyber theatre. He would take Megaman, but Megaman is still injured from the fight with Bass." Chaud grinned slightly.

"Oh really? And just where –is- Rei?" Chaud asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. Rei jumped out of the shadows and ran over to Protoman.

"Hello!" Rei exclaimed, waving to Chaud. Chaud blinked, taken back by the navi's enthusiasm.

"Hell, Rei. So I hear that you want to take Protoman to the new cyber theatre?" Chaud asked, still grinning. Rei nodded eagerly.

"Yea! Can he please come? Please??" Rei asked. Chaud made himself look like he was thinking hard about that. A moment later, he agreed.

"Sure. I believe Protoman could use a break. Have fun." Chaud said and the communication box vanished. Protoman meanwhile, was blushing.

"Come on Protoman!" Rei exclaimed. He quickly followed the link to the theatre. Protoman sighed and followed Rei. A few moments later, the two appeared in front of a gigantic building, which apparently was the theatre. Protoman was used to big buildings, but Rei was dumbfounded.

"Oh wow! It's so big!" Rei exclaimed. Protoman nodded and led the two inside. The inside of the theatre hallway was lined in red velvet and gold railings. If Rei wasn't already shocked, he was now. In fact, Rei was so shocked, he couldn't speak. So instead, he looked around. At the end of the hallway were two doors about 10 feet apart. In the wall between the two doors, was a sign. Protoman went over and read the sign out loud.

" 'To the left is the movie theatre playing 'love and loss'. To the right is the drama theatre performing the musical 'Annie'.' Hmm… interesting…what do you want to see, Rei?" Protoman asked. Rei paused a moment then answered.

"Why not Annie, I suppose?" Protoman nodded then went through the door on the right with Rei following. Rei looked around in awe. In the way front there was a gigantic stage that was at least 50 feet wide! A red curtain made sure that no one could see any scenery before the show. The things that that shocked Rei the most were the seats. There were thousands of cushioned seats. In the back and sides of the theatre about 10 feet in the air were balcony seats. Rei wanted to get to sit in the balcony more than anything, but kept quiet. After all, the balcony seats were for –very- important people. Not for someone like him.

Protoman saw how much Rei wanted to go up there and formulated an idea. He smirked slightly.

"Rei, follow me please." Protoman instructed. Rei was a bit confused, but followed. Protoman led Rei to some stairs, where a guard navi stood.

"Halt! Identify yourselves!" The guards demanded.

"Identification: I am Protoman.exe, official netnavi. This is Rei.exe, he is with me." Protoman said, holding up his official's badge. The guard quickly stepped to the side.

"Go right ahead, sirs." Protoman nodded.

"Thank you. Come on, Rei." Rei nodded and followed Protoman up the stairs, not knowing where his friend was leading him. Once Rei reached the top of the stairs and looked around, he was in shock. Protoman had gotten him a balcony seat!

"Oh wow, oh wow! Thank you sooo much Protoman!" Rei exclaimed, hugging Protoman. Protoman blushed and gently pushed the younger navi into a seat and then sat next to him. A few minutes later, the play started.

----After the Show----

"Wow! That was really good, don't you think, Protoman?" Rei asked. Protoman shrugged.

"It was alright." He said. Rei laughed.

"Oh come on! I know you enjoyed it as much as I did." Protoman thought for a moment then reluctantly agreed.

"Yes, I suppose so." Rei then said something that he had been thinking for a while.

"You know, I wanna-" Rei whispered the rest. Whatever was said, Protoman's eyes grew wide.

"You want to WHAT?!" Protoman exclaimed in shock.

"I wanna join the theatre!" Rei repeated cheerfully wearing a broad grin.

(laughs) Now how many people saw that coming? (cricket chirps) That's what I thought. Anyhow, looks like things are getting interesting for Rei and Protoman.

Well, my friend wrote an omake for this story. What's an omake, you may ask? An omake is a short, humorous little bit of writing that is dependant on the story. If you want to write an omake for this story, I'd be glad to read it. Just email it to me and please don't send it in a review. If you need an example, read this one that my friend wrote.

Fire-chan: This came to my mind a bit after I read the chapter on Protoman finding out who Rei is, I hope you all enjoy this little bit of laughter I give you all.

Tenshi no Rei

Omake- Dress Up

By Firehedgehog

"Yes," Rei said, Protoman could only gasp... Rei was Lan.

"Then why do you look like that, I always thought you would look different if you became a net navi?" Protoman asked pointing.

"Whaa...?" Rei said bewildered.

'At least protoman is taking it well, even if he is acting a bit weird' Rei thought with a sweatdrop.

"I think he looks fine," Dr. Hikari said, he was watching the two navi's.

"Um... what do you think I would look like?" Rei asked curious, okay... maybe a lot curious.

"Let me show you," Protoman said, moments later he and Rei were covered in a dust cloud.

Moments later the dust cloud faded away as Protoman finished, a changed Rei stood there.

"Okay... I can understand the leather and chains. WWW always called Lan a little punk, but what is with the whip?" Dr. Hikari asked.

Protoman blushed as red as his armor, Rei only blinked, bewildered.

THE END OF OMAKE 

Well that's it, humor and a weird twist. It all for Humor, and (grins) I hope all you older people get my end joke... he heh he.

Ja ne

So that was Fire-chan's omake. It's really funny, Fire-chan!

Anyways, even if you don't want to write an omake, please send a review! They make me feel better and keep me writing. Just please no flames unless you'd like a real flame from my flamethrower. So please R&R!

Ja ne!


	14. Rei's Secret Ability Revealed

Welcome everyone to the next chapter of Tenshi no Rei. In this chapter, I'll be introducing Rei's special ability. And during the story, I have a song. The song is called 'My Tomorrow'. It was originally sung in Japanese, but I have the english translation for it as well in the parenthesis.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me!! So here are my comments:

**Russa**- I think Rei decided he was interested in the theatre when he saw the play.

**Spellcaster Hikaru**- I'm glad you finally decided to join BTW, I like how you're doing with that side story for this.

**Rock Raider**- I'm sorry that you don't like Rei/Proto. But technically, yaoi is well...something that you would put on adult What I'm doing is shounen-ai. I have no interest or desire to put any of this story on adult fanfiction... shudders I like your ideas for characters. Rest assured that they will come in later.

**Kayono**- Happy Birthday!! I know mine is only in two months. Then I can start driving. Watch out road!! insane laughter coughs . Anyways, you don't have to worry about my flamethrower unless you flame. But thankfully, you have never flamed and I am very thankful for that.

**Chaos Kid**- Yes I know it's a bit weird, but I liked it.

**Windwingxs**- I'm glad you're willing to read some of the parts that you may not like. Thank you for that.

**Masterofwords**- Yes I believe I warned everyone that there would be some strange behavior from Proto. Um... well I think I did...well, everyone knows now...

**Crystalstorm21**- Yes, I thought it was pretty funny when Proto blushed, since you really don't see that very often.

**Aerith Queen of Cetra**- Yes I am serious. Rei wants to join the theatre. It was a bit shocking huh?

**AntiSora**- snatches back her flamethrower and glares well, I'm glad you like the story

**Firehedgehog**- Yea well, I gave you a very nice sneak preview of the chapter today. I think that makes up for it.

**Anime Master ZERO**- Just a question I was wondering, why would Rei join World three if they're the ones who killed him as Lan? But I think the ending took a lot of people by surprise. Including myself.

**Black RoseL Me**- I bet you did see it coming. Now all we need is for Fire-chan to write another omake for this chapter.

I'm sorry everyone that it took so long for this chapter to come out. I was battling the horrible thing called writers block. But I finally managed to lift it enough for myself to write this chapter. So please enjoy and R&R!

**Tenshi no Rei**

**Spring Lily**

**Chapter 13- Rei's Secret Ability Revealed**

Saa Ima koso hashiridase Chizu ni wa nai basho e

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(C'mon, start running now, to a place that's not on maps)

(Things to be afraid of, there are none)

Rei sat on the ground, reading a book. Actually, it was a script. It was a script of the play 'Romeo and Juliet'. A few days ago, when Protoman took him to the theatre to watch the play 'Annie', Rei saw a sign advertising for new actors. Rei of course, jumped at the opportunity to join the theatre.

Chiisa na mune ni wa Yuuki dake tsume konde

Ame no naka Hitorikiri

(Only courage can be put into a little chest)

(In the rain, I'm alone)

Yesterday was the day that Rei was finally able to gather enough courage to try out for the theatre. Goodness, when he tried out, he had been so nervous! He was surprised that the head director couldn't see how badly his legs were shaking. Surprisingly, the audition went shockingly well. When Rei finished, he was handed a script to study. The director only said that he had definitely made the theatre team, but did not say what part. Rei was only told that he would receive an email that would explain his part and when to show up for practice.

Rei looked around where he sat. He was alone. Good. That was the way he liked it. He stood up and practiced saying some lines.

Poketto no naka wa karappo da keredo

Watashi wa mae dake mite iru

(The insides of my pockets are empty)

(But I'm only looking forward)

'I doubt I got a very big part. I doubt I'm really that good enough to get a big part. I'll probably just be a background person. Heh, well, even _those_ parts are important!' Rei thought to himself.

Michi no tobira hiraite Sekai no mukougawa e to

Susume Susume Mou mayowanai

(Open the unknown door to the other side of the world)

(Advance, advance, I'm not lost anymore)

Rei found himself a bit uncomfortable practicing in the Sci-Lab area. Like, what if someone was watching him right now or something? Maybe they would think that he was silly or stupid.

'I know! I'll go to my secret area!' Rei thought to himself and ran towards a portal and stepped through it.

In the shadows, a very concerned and curious Megaman watched everything.

Saa Ima koso hashiridase Chizu ni wa nai basho e

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(C'mon, start running now, to a place that's not on maps)

(Things to be afraid of, there are none)

Megaman followed Rei. He had to admit, the silver navi was quite quick. A couple of times, Megaman nearly lost sight of Rei.

A couple of times, a strong virus would appear and attack Rei. During those times, Megaman prepared to show himself in case the other navi needed any help. But surprisingly enough, he didn't. Rei easily deleted the viruses. He then did something that confused Megaman. Rei, as well as picking up some zenny, he also collected the junk data left behind.

After about five minutes of Megaman following Rei and Rei deleting viruses and collecting junk data, Rei finally stopped. Megaman hid in a nearby shadow so that he could see what Rei was doing, but Rei couldn't see him. Rei muttered something under his breath a hidden portal appeared!

Ashita wo tsukuru no wa Ima shika nai kara

Tobitate Haruka naru my tomorrow

(Because it's only the now that can create tomorrow)

(Take off, My faraway Tomorrow)

Without hesitation, Rei jumped through. Megaman, whom was very curious by now, also jumped through before the portal closed. When Megaman opened his eyes, he was shocked beyond belief. In front of him was a grassy field covered by flowers. Rei was lying down on the grass fiddling a bit with the junk data he had collected.

Megaman watched as suddenly the junk data turned into a bunch of 1's and 0's. Rei took part of the 1's and 0's and seemed to move them around. It glowed a bit then a white bird appeared and flew away. Rei watched it fly and laughed slightly. Megaman was astounded. He knew every navi had their own special ability. But Megaman had never guessed that this was Rei's special ability. He never guessed that Rei could manipulate data!

Biru no tanima kara Kaze ga fukinuketeku

Hoshi sae mo Kieta yoru

(From the valley of buildings, the wind blows through)

(On a night when even stars disappeared)

A slight wind blew through the field. Rei closed his eyes and relaxed feeling the wind against him. Megaman realized at this point that Rei must have created this entire place. He probably built it because he missed the real world and wanted something that reminded him of it. Rei then took the rest of the data that was broken down and reformatted it as well. It became a small red ball the Rei threw in the air and caught.

Nigirishimeta te wa Furuete iru kedo

Watashi wa sora wo miageteru

(My clenched hands are trembling)

(But I'm looking up at the sky)

"Rei?" Megaman asked, stepping out of the shadows. Rei dropped the ball and spun around. He calmed down slightly, seeing as it was only Megaman.

"How did...how did you get here? Only I know the password for this place." He said. Megaman looked down slightly.

"I saw you leaving and I followed you here. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know about this place." Megaman said. Rei sat down in the grass and Megaman went over to him and sat down next to him.

"No, it's alright. I should have figured that someone would find this place someday. I just wasn't sure as of when that someone would. But I guess I'm glad it was you and not someone else."

Nagareru toki no naka de Hontou ni hoshii mono wo

Tsukame Tsukame Tamerawazu ni

(In the flowing time, to the things that I truly want)

(Hold on, hold, unhesitatingly)

"Why is that, Rei?" Megaman asked. Rei sighed a bit, holding onto the ball.

"Because you'd the person who'd probably understand how I feel. You'd probably understand more than anyone else." Rei said. Megaman could tell that the younger navi was truly sad on the inside. What if his cheerfulness...was only a façade?

"Will you tell me how you feel? Because I want to help you if you're sad." Rei nodded.

"I guess I'm a bit sad... but I just... I miss the real world, Hub! I want to go back! I miss all my old friends and my home and everything!" Rei exclaimed and clung to Megaman, sobbing. Megaman was a bit surprised by the fact that Rei was crying on him and that he had called him his human name. Megaman gently patted Rei's back.

Toumei na kagayaki ga Watashi wo tsutsumu hi ga kuru

Kitto kitto Kawareru kara

(The day when the clear brilliance will envelope me will come)

(Because surely, surely, I'll be able to change)

"It's alright, Lan. After all, you were raised in the real world. It's only natural that you would miss it. Who knows? Maybe someday, Papa will find a way for you to return to the real world." Megaman said with a reassuring smiled. Rei looked up with a slight sniff. The use of his human name seemed to also help calm him down.

"Do you...do you really think so? Do you really think Papa might be able to?" Rei looked up hopefully at his older brother. Megaman nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be able to." Megaman said.

"Thank you, Megaman." Megaman nodded. Just then, one of the white stripes on Rei's helmet flashed, alerting him of an email.

"Just a moment. I have an email." Rei opened the email and blinked. His jaw dropped in shock and he passed out. Just before passing out, Rei closed the email. Megaman caught Rei before he hit the ground.

"Rei!" He exclaimed. Little did Megaman know, the mail was actually good news. This is what the email read.

_**To: Rei**_

_**From: The Theatre Company**_

_**Subject: Your part**_

**_Message: Congratulations, Rei. You have been accepted into the Theatre Company. The first play we shall be performing, as you know, is Romeo and Juliet. You shall be playing the role of Romeo. Please attend rehearsal in two days, the 21st of June, to meet the other cast and learn more about your part. We look forward to seeing your performance then. _**

Saa Ima koso hashiridase Eranda kono michi wo

Yoku nita mono nante Hoshikunai

Mirai wo tsukuru no wa Watashi dake dakara

Mezamero Atarashii My Tomorrow

Saa Ima koso hashiridase Eranda kono michi wo

Yoku nita mono nante Hoshikunai

Mirai wo tsukuru no wa Watashi dake dakara

Mezamero Atarashii My Tomorrow

(C'mon, start running now, on this path that I chose

Not something that looks like it, I wouldn't want that

Since only I can create the future

Wake up, My new Tomorrow

Start running now, on this path that I chose

Not something that looks like it, I wouldn't want that

Since only I can create the future

Wake up, My new Tomorrow)

-----------------------------


	15. The Ayano Tech Netmobile Grand Prix

Hey everyone! Welcome to the 14th chapter of Tenshi no Rei! First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed for this chapter!!

AbeoUmbra- I'm so glad you like it!

RockRaider- The song is 'My Tomorrow' from the Digimon Tamers. I found it on that's a very handy site. . I'm pretty sure that Juliet will be another OC

Russa- Thank you very much. I try my hardest to describe things the way I see them.

Black Rose L Me- Oh, that was mean. You know I try to write and post these chapters as soon as I can.

Anti-Cloning- Okay, it is plain obvious to me that you have NOT read this story close enough. If you had read this story closely, you would have learned that Rei is in fact Lan, not a replacement. And if you haven't already realized, Rei is already going through some emotional damage. So I suggest before telling me what is right and wrong in my story, rereading it and THEN try that. I'm sorry to sound so harsh, but its true.

Spellcaster Hikaru- I know there wasn't' a lot going on in the chapter, but I had to show Rei's special ability, since it will play an important role in the story later on.

Aerith Queen of Cetra- I'm glad you liked!

Anime Master ZERO- Yes the song is the first ending for the Tamers. I don't really like Romeo and Juliet myself, but I couldn't think of any other play... well, besides the ones that my school put on.

Windwingxs- lol. I try to make the story as interesting as possible.

Now...onto my next order of business. Shuffles through some papers then throws them in the air Ah who cares? Just make sure to review, k?

Tenshi no Rei

Spring Lily

Chapter 14- The Ayano Tech Netmobile Grand Prix

RECAP FROM LAST CHAPTER

"Just a moment. I have an email." Rei opened the email and blinked. His jaw dropped in shock and he passed out. Just before passing out, Rei closed the email. Megaman caught Rei before he hit the ground.

"Rei!" He exclaimed. Little did Megaman know, the mail was actually good news. This is what the email read.

_**To: Rei**_

_**From: The Theatre Company**_

_**Subject: Your part**_

**_Message: Congratulations, Rei. You have been accepted into the Theatre Company. The first play we shall be performing, as you know, is Romeo and Juliet. You shall be playing the role of Romeo. Please attend rehearsal in two days, the 21st of June, to meet the other cast and learn more about your part. We look forward to seeing your performance then. _**

END RECAP

Rei slowly stirred and woke up. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into worried emerald eyes. He gasped in surprise and sat up straight, which caused him to bonk heads with whoever it was.

"OW! Sorry..." Rei said. Rei then noticed that it was Megaman whom he had bonked heads with. Megaman was currently rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Megaman." Rei grinned sheepishly. Megaman looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"That's alright. I swear, you have one hard head." Megaman grinned. Rei grinned right back. Then he looked around. He was still in his field that he created.

"I probably got it from you." Rei shot right back in a playful manner. Megaman laughed.

"Probably. Anyways, what was in that email you got? What did it say? Since you passed out right after you read it." Megaman asked. Rei stuttered slightly. He didn't want Megaman to know! He didn't want Megaman to know that he had the lead role in a play. In fact, he wanted to surprise his brother.

"Um well...erm..." Rei was thankfully saved by the bell. Well, the bell of an incoming email. "Oh. Email. To both of us, Megaman. Hm..." Rei read the email.

"Who's it from?" Megaman asked, curious.

"It's from Glyde. He wants us to meet up with him on his homepage in a few minutes. He says that it's about a race or something." Rei said.

"A race? Hey Rei, can I read it?" Rei nodded and stepped out of the way so Megaman could read the mail. Megaman quickly looked it over and smiled brightly.

"Oh, it's about the Ayano Tech Netmobile Grand Prix! That's why he wants to meet!" Megaman exclaimed. Rei twitched slightly.

"Can you say that in English please?" He asked. Megaman sweatdropped.

"Basically, a net race using the cars or whatever provided by Ayano Tech. It was created to advertise the netcars that Ayano Tech created in the form of a race." Megaman explained. Rei then understood.

"Oh! Cool! A race! Hey, I know! I'll race you to Glyde's homepage!" Rei challenged his brother. Megaman smirked slightly at the prospect of a challenge.

"You're on! Ready, Set- hey! No fair!" Megaman shouted as Rei took off at the word 'set'. Rei laughed and continued running. Megaman took off after Rei. Rei slipped through the link to the outside net with Megaman right behind him. Once Megaman was close enough, he pounced playfully on Rei, tackling them both to the ground. Megaman started tickling Rei. Rei was laughing like crazy.

"M-megaman! S-stop!" Rei cried out inbetween laughs.

"Say uncle and I will! This will teach you not to cheat!" Megaman laughed slightly.

"I-I don't have an uncle!! I have a brother though who should stop tickling me before we're both late!" Rei shouted out. Megaman stopped and paled slightly, giving Rei time to catch his breath.

"Really?" Megaman asked. Rei nodded. Megaman jumped to his feet and helped Rei up as well.

"Come on then!" Megaman said and led the way to Glyde's homepage. About five minutes later, the two arrived at Glyde's homepage to see Roll, Glyde, Iceman, Gutsman, Protoman and the net agents' netnavis all waiting.

"Ah hello, Megaman and Rei. I'm so glad you could join us." Glyde walked over to them, welcoming them in. Rei felt a familiar nervousness set it. It was one thing to be with Megaman and Protoman, but to have all these navis here was a bit much for the small navi. Rei spotted Protoman and went over to him.

"Hi Protoman!" Rei exclaimed, smiling. Protoman also smiled a bit and nodded.

"Good to see you, Rei." Protoman said, blushing very slightly. It was so faint that no one saw it or knew about it, including Protoman himself. Well, everyone except Roll. She saw it and was worried a bit. She put on a smile and walked over to the younger navi.

"Hello, Rei. How are you?" Rei turned around to Roll and was a bit nervous again. Roll was a very nice navi, but he didn't know her that well. Which caused Rei to be a bit nervous being around her.

"Um...good I guess..." He said. Just then Glyde cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Now that we are all here, I would like to announce that we are having the second annual Ayano Tech Netmobile Grand Prix in a few hours. So therefore, you can either head to the car garage and choose a new car or mobile or use the same one from last year. Rei, you will need to choose a new car if you wish to participate. So please think about it. If anyone wants to choose a new car, please come over by me." Glyde announced. No one except for Rei went over to Glyde. Glyde smiled reassuringly at the silver navi.

"Well, then. Please follow me, Rei and I'll show you what choices you have." Glyde said. Rei looked over at Megaman and Protoman, whom both nodded for him to go ahead.

"O-okay." Rei stammered slightly and followed Glyde. Glyde brought Rei through a link that led to the 'garage'. When Rei looked around, his breath caught in his throat. It was amazing, there were cars and all sorts of vehicles all over! Rei turned to Glyde.

"May I look?" He asked. Glyde nodded.

"Of course. Feel free to. If you find one you like, tell me." Rei nodded, signaling that he understood. Rei walked along the lines of cars and other such vehicles. Some of them amused Rei. There was one that looked like an army tank. 'How could that thing go fast enough to win a race anyways?' Rei thought to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rei spotted a motorbike. He walked over to it and inspected it. Rei's eyes widened. 'It's...perfect...' It was a black motorbike with red and silver streaks. It was a little smaller than most motorbikes, but then again, Rei was smaller than most navis.

Rei quickly headed back to where Glyde was patiently waiting for him.

"Did you find one you liked, Rei?" Glyde asked. Rei nodded and led Glyde to the motorbike. Glyde looked at Rei and then at the motorbike.

"Yes, I think you'll fit this one quite well. Just to warn you, Protoman has a motorcycle as well." Rei's eyes lit up. Protoman had a motorcycle as well? Today just got even better for Rei.

"That's alright with me." Rei said. Glyde nodded.

"Well then, get on it and see how well you can keep it up."

Two Hours Later at the Beginning of the Race

The revving of engines could be heard and the audience cheering very loudly as the race was about to commence. Rei was a bit nervous as he did last minute check ups on his motorbike.

"Hey Rei! You ready?" Rei looked over to his right to see Megaman grinning at him. Rei nodded nervously.

"Yep! You'd better believe it! And don't you dare go easy on me!" Rei exclaimed over the rev of engines. Megaman nodded.

"You too!" Rei nodded and pulled down his dark red visor. A stoplight appeared in front of all the racers. It flashed from red to green. When it did, everyone took off in a burst of speed.

(A/N- Now normally I would end here, but I decided that I would try to do the entire race in one chapter so you readers get and extra long chapter. Lucky you.)

Out of all 11 racers, Rei, Megaman and Protoman were up in the front. But little did they know that there were some unexpected navis watching the race.

"There he is." The first one said.

"Where?" The second navi said.

"The silver one who's right between Megaman and Protoman." The first one answered.

"Are you sure he's the one?" The third navi asked.

"Yep, no doubt about it. He's the one." The first navi responded.

"Did Wily say why he wanted that navi gone?" The second navi asked. The first one shook his head.

"Nope. But with our skills, he's going down!!" The first one exclaimed, taking a strange pose. The second, third and fourth navis sweatdropped.

"Because we are...The Cutman Brothers!" The other three Cutman brothers finished.

Rei swerved away from some of the attacks some of the other navis sent his way. Normally, he would have said something along the lines of 'no fair' but Glyde had explained ahead of time that this was perfectly fair. There was also a new twist to the race that was different than before. If your car was destroyed, instead of logging out, you were supposed to link to the infirmary.

Rei looked behind him to see Gutsman closing in, fast in a tank-type vehicle. Rei thought for a moment then came up with an idea.

'Thank goodness I created this chip not too long ago.'

"Hey Gutsman! Catch!" Rei threw a smoke bomb that looked like a little blue ball. Gutsman caught it and looked at it quizzically.

"What does Guts do with this, degutsu?" Gutsman asked Rei. Rei smirked.

"Its not 'what do you do with it' Its more like, 'what do I do when you catch it' Oh wait that's right! Smoke bomb!" the smoke bomb blew up, causing Gutsman to not see where he was going, spin out and crash into a wall. Gutsman quickly linked to the infirmary.

**First Place: Protoman**

**Second Place: Megaman**

**Third Place: Rei**

**Fourth Place: Roll**

**Fifth Place: The Net Agents**

(A/N- I'm going to do that a lot just so you can see who's in which place.)

Rei decided he really wanted to catch up with his brother and see if he could pass Protoman. Rei smiled when he thought of something. He accelerated so he was right behind Megaman. Megaman saw this and went a little faster, but Rei kept right on Megaman's tail.

"Boosters! Accessory chip data! Download!" Rei activated the chip data and had two boosters appear on both sides of the motorbike. Rei's speed increased dramatically and he zoomed past Megaman.

What Rei didn't see however was a tree limb that was hanging over the track. At the last second, Rei saw it and did something very risky. He stood up on his motorbike and jumped over the tree limb and landed back on his motorbike. Megaman was shocked by Rei's quick thinking and athletic ability.

Meanwhile...

"Hahahaha!! Our paper tree probably did the trick!!" The first Cutman brother laughed insanely. The other four Cutman brothers were watching from behind the tree and saw Rei jump over the tree limb that was probably intended to knock him off his motorbike.

"Umm...it didn't work." The fifth Cutman brother stated bluntly. The first Cutman brother stopped laughing and twitched.

"What?" He asked. The other four Cutman brothers glanced at each other.

"The navi Rei jumped over it. So it didn't work." The second Cutman brother said. The first Cutman brother looked over the wall and saw that there was no trace of Rei.

"Aw blast it! We'll get him next time around!" The first Cutman exclaimed, yet again taking a stupid pose. The other Cutman brothers sighed and sweatdropped.

"No comment." The other Cutman brothers said.

By this time, everyone left in the race was starting the second lap. The Net Agents were out of the race by an attack from Roll, which caused their car to explode.

First Place: Protoman 

**Second Place: Rei**

**Third Place: Megaman**

**Fourth Place: Roll**

Megaman, Rei and Protoman were all pretty much, neck-to-neck. Poor Roll was about 100 feet behind them. None of them were firing attacks at each other, mostly just trying to either surpass each other, or keep their lead.

By this time, Rei was getting tired of being cramped between two different racers.

"Gah, this is getting annoying! Ice Field! Data chip! Download! And...Spiked tires! Data chip! Download! Turbo boosters! Data chip! Download!" Rei quickly activated the spiked tires chip right after the ice field so that he wouldn't spin out. Then he activated the boosters because Megaman and Protoman would, no doubt, have to slow down some to not spin out on the ice. That way, Rei could speed ahead. Which Rei of course, did just that.

Both Protoman and Megaman were surprised by Rei's strategy. Hmm...it seems that they learn something new about Rei everyday. Both Protoman and Megaman downloaded spiked tires as well and quickly set off to try to catch back up with Rei.

It wasn't until halfway through the third lap that Megaman and Protoman managed to catch up with the small, silver navi. It was amazing how quick the navi could travel.

Just then, an explosion went off right behind Rei, causing him to get flung off his motorbike.

"AHHH!!!!" Rei did a couple somersaults on the pavement before managing to link himself to the infirmary.

"It worked! Hahahaha! That's what he gets for messing with the Cutman brothers! Now lets go and let Wily know we did our job!" The first Cutman brother said and started walking off. The other Cutman brothers glanced at each other before breaking out into grins.

"We did it!" The second one said.

"How come..?"

"Because we are...The Cutman Brothers!!" The other Cutman brothers took a stupid pose together. The first Cutman brother looked at the others and sweatdropped.

"You guys...are pathetic." He said and walked off. The other Cutman Brothers fell over, with one leg twitching in the air. (If you don't get the pun, I'll explain it later)

Protoman and Megaman were now neck to neck. They were rounding the final curve of the track that would take them to the finish line. Time seemed to stand still as the two crossed the finish line at the same time. The crowd burst into loud cheers for the survivors of the race. Both Megaman and Protoman looked at the screen for a replay that would show who won the race. To their surprise the winner was........

Roll?

The replay showed that Roll had cut the last corner sharply but had managed to get right in front of the boys just before they crossed the finish line. Roll smiled and cheered.

"We did it Rush!" Roll squeezed the virus dog tightly, making him squeak. Roll was awarded her prize of 10,000 zenny and a trophy to show that she won.

Megaman sighed. It was just a lesson saying that...nobody was best at everything.

So Megaman learned a new lesson today! I know that I'm not very good at writing races, but I did my best.

The weird pun I used with the Cutman brothers was the fact that during the whole chapter, The first Cutman was taking stupid poses. Now that the others try to take one, the first one called them pathetic. Hehehe...

Anyways, R&R please! It motivates me!


	16. Confessions

Hi everyone! Thanks for all your comments! Because of them, I tried to write this as quickly as I could.

Now for the chapter.

Tenshi no Rei

Spring Lily

Chapter 15- Confessions

After the race was over, Yai announced that there was going to be a party and a dance as a celebration. First of all, Megaman and Protoman had to go to the infirmary and find out about Rei.

When Megaman and Protoman linked to the infirmary, the nurse navi came up to them.

"Ah hello! I assume you're here to see Rei?" The nurse asked. Megaman blinked in surprise.

"Yes we are. How did you know that?" The nurse gave the two a knowing smile.

"I have my ways. Now please follow me." The nurse said and led the two to where Rei was supposed to be resting. Well, Rei was there, but he wasn't resting. He was standing up and looking around. The nurse frowned.

"Rei, sit down, now." Rei looked up. His face brightened at the sight of Megaman and Protoman, but dimmed at the sight of the nurse.

"Aww...why do I have to?" Rei pouted slightly. Megaman had to stifle a slight laugh at that. The nurse sent Rei a strict look.

"Because you were injured. Now get back on that bed before I force you back there. If you do, I'll let you talk to your friends a bit." The nurse said. Rei sat back down on the bed.

"Good. Now you two, make sure he doesn't try getting back up." The nurse demanded of Megaman and Protoman. Megaman sweatdropped at the scary look on the nurse's face. He and Protoman nodded. The nurse then left. Rei sighed, relieved to have the nurse navi off his back for now.

"How are you doing, Rei? It looked like you took a nasty fall." Protoman said. Rei shrugged.

"It was mostly just a few tumbles. I don't know why everyone's so worked up over it. I'm fine, but that nurse won't let me leave." Rei sighed. He did not like being cooped up in this small room.

"'Just a few tumbles'?! Rei, you got caught in an explosion and then you crashed into the pavement! You make that sound like nothing!" Megaman exclaimed. Rei shrugged.

"I've been through worse." Rei then hopped off the bed again. Protoman was amused by Rei's attitude, but tried not to let it show. Protoman pushed Rei back on the bed.

"Awww...Protoman..." Rei whined. Megaman had to hold back yet another snicker. Rei sounded exactly like a kid. But then again, he technically was a kid.

"No. You need to rest no matter how much worse you've gone through." Protoman ordered. Rei pouted, but complied.

"Yea and if you do, maybe that nurse will let you come to the party later on tonight." Megaman said. Rei's eyes lit up.

"There's a party? Really? When?" He rattled off quickly.

"Tonight." Protoman answered for Megaman. Rei's eyes glimmered in excitement, then remembered something he had been wondering.

"So who won the race?" Megaman and Protoman exchanged glances.

"Roll." They answered. Rei blinked in surprise.

"Roll did? Wow...last I had checked, she had been in last place." Rei said. Megaman nodded.

"We have the footage, you should watch it, it was pretty astounding." Megaman said. Rei nodded. Unfortunately, the nurse chose that moment to show up again.

"Alright. Go." She demanded to Megaman and Protoman. However, Rei took that like she was demanding him out. Which of course, he was only too happy to comply.

"Yea!" The nurse frowned and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Not you. Your friends. You need to _rest_. Which is something you need to do more of." Rei sulked slightly. Protoman smiled slightly.

"See you later, kid." Rei nodded as Megaman and Protoman left.

---A few hours later---

Megaman looked around the dance area. Music was blasting loud enough to make a navi deaf. The room was decorated by all sorts of lights and decorations like streamers and balloons. Above him was a silver disco ball that was catching and reflecting light in all different directions. The place was crowded with all different types of navis. There was actually a bar to the side of the room and the DJ station way up in front. The bar was simply there to mimic a bar in the real world. There were no beverages sold there. Actually, navis didn't even drink. Some navis were sitting at the bar chatting. How there were able to talk over the music and not lose their voices at the same time was a mystery to Megaman.

Megaman looked around the area for anyone that he recognized. Sitting at a table were... Protoman and Rei! They seemed to be idly chatting at a table nearby. Rei looked like he was in good health. It was if he had never even been in that accident at all. Megaman quickly went over to them.

"Hey, Rei! You're looking a lot better." Megaman greeted his little brother. Rei grinned and nodded.

"Yea. I feel a lot better." Rei said. Megaman smiled.

"So I guess that crazy nurse keeping you there for a while helped! Oh, by the way, I can't believe she actually let you come here." Megaman said. Rei paled slightly.

"Uhm......" Rei quickly looked away, causing both Protoman and Megaman to look towards him.

"Don't tell me..."

"...You snuck out without that nurses' consent." Protoman finished. Rei grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, I won't say anything then." Megaman and Protoman sweatdropped.

Before another word could be said, another song started to play. Rei jumped up from his chair.

"Oh! I like this song! Come on, don't just sit there! We're supposed to dance!" Megaman and Protoman exchanged glances, both agreeing on one thing.

"Um, no thanks Rei. We'll join you later." Protoman stated for both Megaman and himself. Rei nodded and went over to the dance floor in front of the DJ station. Protoman listened to the lyrics, a slight habit of his, not that he would tell anyone.

_**Open your heart**_

_**Open your heart**_

_**To eternal dimension**_

_**Open your heart**_

_**For love and affection**_

_**Open your heart**_

_**Your every emotion**_

_**Open your heart**_

_**For tears and rejection**_

Protoman and Megaman were a bit surprised at how short the song was. Megaman noticed that after the song, Rei was talking to the DJ a bit. The DJ nodded and smiled. Rei smiled back and probably thanked him for something. Rei then went back to the table.

"I suggested a song that _both_ of you need to dance to. It's my favorite song. And no 'buts'!" Rei stated quickly, seeing Megaman and Protoman open their mouths to argue. Rei smirked (It's a little hard to imagine Rei smirking, but it's true!), knowing that he won that battle and went back off to dance some more. Both Megaman and Protoman sighed dramatically.

About three minutes later, that song ended and semi-soft/pop rock started playing. Rei came back and grabbed his friend's hands and dragged them out to the dance floor.

"This is the song I suggested! I'm glad he played it!" Rei said grinning. Soon, words could be heard singing along with the music.

_**Sick and tired of this world**_

_**There's no more air**_

_**Trippin' over myself**_

_**Goin' nowhere**_

_**Waiting**_

_**Suffocating**_

_**No direction**_

_**And I took a dive**_

Protoman blinked. From the lyrics, this song sounded depressing. Actually, now that he thought about it, the music was a bit creepy as well. Why would Rei choose a song like this?

_**And on the way down**_

_**I saw you**_

_**And you saved me**_

_**From myself**_

_**And I won't forget**_

_**The way you loved me**_

_**On the way down**_

_**Almost fell right through**_

_**But I held onto you**_

Rei blushed slightly when he thought about why he liked this song. For some reason, the chorus reminded him of Protoman. In a way, it was true. Protoman had kind of saved Rei from himself. Mostly it was when Rei had been depressed and Protoman snapped him out of it. Rei really wanted to tell Protoman this, but he didn't think he could. He was too nervous. Figures.

_**I've been wondering why**_

_**It's only me**_

_**Have you always been inside**_

_**Waiting to breathe**_

_**It's alright**_

_**Sunlight**_

_**On my face**_

_**I wake up and yeah, I'm alive  
**_

Rei looked around and saw that somehow Megaman had snuck away without his noticing. Oh well, Rei would get his revenge later. Rei smiled thinking about that. He then saw that Protoman was staring at him slightly.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"Why did you choose this song? It seems a bit depressing, which isn't like you." Protoman said. Rei blushed slightly, which thankfully couldn't be seen in the dim light.

"I chose it because...well, the chorus reminds me of you."

_**'cause on the way down**_

_**I saw you**_

_**And you saved me**_

_**From myself**_

_**And I won't forget**_

_**The way you loved me**_

_**On the way down**_

_**Almost fell right through**_

_**But I held onto you**_

Protoman was surprised to say the least.

"This song reminds you of me?" Protoman repeated, just to make sure he was hearing things right. Protoman could see Rei blush and nod.

"Why is that?"

_**I was so afraid**_

_**Of going under**_

_**But now**_

_**The weight of the world**_

_**Feels like nothing, no, nothing**_

_**Down, down, down**_

_**You're all I wanted**_

_**Down, down, down**_

_**You're all I needed**_

_**Down, down, down**_

_**You're all I wanted**_

_**You're all I needed**_

"Because there were times when I felt really depressed and then you were there for me. That's all I really wanted. I just wanted someone to stay with me and be there for me." Rei explained, his true emotions finally surfacing. Protoman gently set a hand on Rei's shoulder and Rei looked up at him.

"I'll always be there if you need me." Protoman promised with a small smile on his face. Then Rei asked a question that Protoman was unsure of how to explain without telling his true feelings for the smaller navi.

"Why?"

_**And I won't forget the way you loved me**_

_**All that I wanted**_

All that I needed "Because I...um..." 

_**On the way down**_

_**I saw you**_

_**And you saved me**_

_**From myself**_

_**And I won't forget**_

_**The way you loved me**_

_**On the way down**_

_**I almost fell right through**_

_**But I held onto you**_

"...I love you."

_**Down, down, down**_

_**But I held onto you**_

_**Down, down, down**_

_**But I held onto you**_

--------------

So that's it for chapter 15! I just randomly decided to be evil and end the chapter there. Well, my fingers were also hurting and so was my brain. Four pages of algebra homework with over 100 problems... x

I'm also trying to keep updating as soon as possible. It may be a bit harder however since I just barely started high school and already the teachers are loading the homework.

So what will happen now that Rei knows how Protoman feels about him? Does Rei feel the same? Who knows?

Here's a glimpse of the next chapter:

Rei spun around while walking back to the Sci-Lab server after the play rehearsal. Rei turned to see a giant virus towering over him. Rei fired his buster at it, but it didn't do anything. The virus fired a beam of light at Rei. Rei felt pain cover his entire body. Finally, Rei pulled out a Fountain chip and sent it at the virus. The virus shrieked in pain and was instantly deleted. Rei then used a recovery 120 chip. But why wasn't any of the pain subsiding? Then suddenly, it all clicked in Rei's mind. He gasped in shock as the truth set in.

How was that for a glimpse? I'll try to do more of these as the chapters go on.

All this and more in the next chapter of Tenshi no Rei, **_Infected_**

Songs used: **Open your Heart **(from .hacksign)

**On the Way Down** by Ryan Cabrera


	17. Side Stories

Hey everyone! This is a whole bunch of my friend, Firehedgehog's side stories that she wrote for this story. So please, enjoy and R&R!

Tenshi no Rei

Side story: Behind the mask

By Firehedgehog

Protomans POV

It was a mask, a smooth mask of happiness and cheerfulness. Very few see through your façade, to see that it was a mask

A mask with flaws.

I could see through its cracks.

Your lavender eyes are filled with pain and loneliness, you try to keep the world a step away.

Especially those you love, you fear to hurt them.

In my shock, I see you're just like me.

You do your best not to crack your mask more, I see that it will hurt them more to know you wear a mask.

Yet your endless eyes ask so many questions, questions you don't ask in your confusion. Questions like 'Why do I live when I died' or 'What is my purpose in life now'.

I'll let you cry on my shoulder, to let you let go of the mask when you need to. I don't want you to be crushed behind your mask.

And I'll see those rare pure real smiles of yours, as bright as an angel's. They are filled with your innocence.

Rei... your stronger then you think. When you fall, I'll catch you to let you fly again.

One day, you won't need a mask.

End

Tenshi no Rei

Side story: By your side

By Firehedgehog

Megamans POV

In the beginning we were brothers, but till a certain point only I knew that. I was thrilled when you finally knew, and accepted me still.

Then worse came to worse, I still remember you dying in that hospital room. The agonizing beeps of the heart monitor, as you slowly faded.

Then... my word went awry, I lost you to death.

At least I thought I did.

I'm still a bit mad at papa for hiding that.

You were at my side without me ever knowing, I was mad at first for you hiding that fact. But in fact I was so relieved; I hadn't lost the one I loved the most.

My twin... my brother, I will protect you till I can no longer. It would break me to a million pieces if you were gone forever.

Let me be by your side Lan, let me keep smiling and happy as Rei.

I'll be by your side, as long as you need me... and even beyond that.

After all we are brothers, and I love you.

End

Tenshi no Rei

Side story: The Hearts thoughts

By Firehedgehog

Rolls POV

I watch them together, to tell the truth I'm a bit jealous. Megaman and Rei are so close, brothers in a way... it makes me want to be closer to Megaman in a way I never can be.

I'm not quite sure what to think of Rei, sometimes I feel he's a replacement for Lan. Megaman was broken when Lan died, then seemed to bounce back to normal for some reason.

For what reason, I don't know.

It's connected to Rei somehow.

That worries me somewhat.

Megaman is so protective of the shy Rei, but... sometimes the protectiveness is good.

I've heard about Bass going after Rei.

Strange as it sounds, I felt as if I knew Rei somehow the first time we met.

It could be my imagination.

At least... I hope so.

It was hard enough to get over Lans death in any way, to loose another... oh kami-sama... Maylu wouldn't be able to take it.

I wouldn't be able to either.

And I fear what it would do to Megaman.

The End

Tenshi no Rei

Side story: Angel's Confusion

By Firehedgehog

Rei's POV

My life can be confusing, like the fact this is my second chance at life. I'm Rei, but I'm also Lan. Right about now I'd like to mention something, it's a big headache.

Confusion... I know thee well.

Hm... that reminds me, I have to practice for the play.

Anyway... what was I thinking about again, oh yeah my life.

I know I am... most of the time; at least I don't have conflicting memories. My human memories; are pretty much locked away, I remember something's. But, the things I don't want to remember theirs things I wish I did.

Things between Megaman and myself, things Megaman remembers... and it hurts him that I don't remember.

I want to remember those important memories... yet... I also don't... I still feel the terrible phantom pain of some memories.

Should I feel this way?

I wish I knew.

If wishes were Zenny, I'd be rich.

My life, is so confusing, I have no idea what I should do. At least I have my brother, even if he is rather protective of me.

And...

I also have Protoman.

With them, I can hopefully get through the confusion.

The End

Tenshi no Rei

Side story: Too Stupid

By Firehedgehog

Cutman Brothers POV

"Um... are we suppose to say something?" Cutman one said.

"I think were suppose to put our thoughts here," Cutman two replied.

"About what?" the third asked.

"Um... I have no idea," the forth Cutman brother said.

"I think it's about the fic," the fifth Cutman brother suggested.

Hm... what to think, I know we rule, Megaman drools... is Rei is dead... who cares.

Wily is cool!

"Guys, I don't think that's quite what were suppose to do," Cutman brother five said.

"So what," the other four said.

"Oh well," the fifth said and walked away.

"Wait, why do we have to share a POV?" Cutman brother one asked.

"Um... no idea," Cutman four replied.

The End

Tenshi no Rei

Side story: Demon's Thoughts

By Firehedgehog

Bass POV

I am the most powerful; no one can defeat me.

Okay not the total truth, not that I'll ever admit I lost.

Damn you Rei, where did you get that power... you were weak only moments before.

I can't get those moments from my mind, not since that time with my creator have I felt that way... fear for my survival. I still feel that strike against my chest, that wound has never been repaired.

Rei... I wondered if you would leave a similar wound.

Would my cloak hide it also.

I will not be defeated again.

Rei... if we face each other again, the outcome will be much different.

Much different.

Yet... I also fear again, will I feel it when we face once again?

No... I won't let it!

I will defeat you, and that will be that.

The End

So that was an awesome collection of Fire-chan's work. I gotta say, thanks a lot Fire-chan! They motivated me to write more. Hopefully these stories will motivate other writers as well!


	18. Infected

Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took so long to update. It's just that my computer crashed so I lost all of my writing data as well as my internet access. So now, I can write at home and update during a little free time at school. Unfortunately, that's why I can't do any replies to the reviewers unless you ask me a specific question you'd like to have answered.

But...I do have a question for you readers. Do you think Rei and Proto should be together? Yes, I now I've asked that before, but last chapter, a lot of people didn't want them together. So that's why I have to ask again.

So anyways, let's go with the next chapter!

Tenshi no Rei

Spring Lily

Chapter 16- Infected

Rei walked happily down the path to the theater. It was finally the day of the rehearsal. He was really excited about this. Rei hadn't told Megaman or Protoman that he had a lead role in the play. Rei planned on getting tickets for them and surprising them. Rei was humming happily as another navi crashed into him.

"Please help me!" The navi gasped. Rei took a close look at the navi. The navi, a female, had a light blue jumpsuit with a magenta ribbon that was attached to her helmet. Her helmet was white, like her boots and gloves. Her insignia was a black circle with a white 'w' with what looked like a yellow lighting mark through the 'w'.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked her.

"Navis! World three netnavis!" She exclaimed and clung tightly to Rei's arm.

"I'll help you. Just stay behind me." Rei instructed. The navi nodded and hid behind Rei. Soon, another navi was seen, stepping out of the shadows. The navi of the navi floated out of Rei's memory. Or perhaps it was from his memory as Lan. No matter, it was Torchman. Torchman raised his hand, which was a flamethrower.

"Step aside, little silver navi. It's not you I'm after." Torchman demanded. Rei's eyes narrowed.

"Not a chance, flameboy." Rei taunted, his eyes slightly darker than normal.1 Torchman growled menicingly.

"You **will** move!" Torchman yelled.

"Make me." The girl navi gasped at how brave(or incredible stupid) Rei was.

"I will!" Torchman fired a harsh stream of fire out of his arm. Rei grabbed the navi behind him and leaped out of the way. Torchman did this a couple time until Rei was getting tired of jumping around. Rei pulled 3 chips out of his folder and smirked.

'Perfect'

"Bubbler E,F,G! Program Advance! Bubble Spread!" A huge buster appeared on Rei's arm. A stream of water flew from the buster and hit Torchman head-on.

"I'll be back you little runt! I'll be back!" Torchman yelled before logging out. Rei sighed and turned toward the girl navi. Actually, Rei turned around to find himself being glomped by the girl navi.

"You saved me! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried. Once Rei finally managed to gently pry the girl navi off him(who was currently remarking at how strong Rei was) he tried to get some answers.

"What is your name? Will you please tell me?" Rei asked. The girl smiled.

"Anything for my savior!" She exclaimed, while Rei sweatdropped. "My name is Kiki.exe!" She exclaimed happily.

"My name is Rei.exe. Why was that navi after you?" Rei inquired. Kiki shrugged.

"I don't know. Oh dear! I'm going to be late!" Kiki started to panic. Rei tried his best to calm her down.

"Where are you heading?" Rei asked. Kiki stopped her panicking.

"The theater. I'm going to be late for practice!" Rei was surprised to say the least.

"Really? I am too! What role do you have?" Rei was now very curious about this girl. There was no way that she could be playing Juliet...right?

"I'm Juliet! And you?" Now Kiki was the one asking the questions. Rei's jaw dropped in shock.

"I...I'm Romeo!" Both of them were in various states of shock at hearing each other's roles.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Kiki exclaimed, being the first to snap out of the shock. She grabbed Rei's hand and led him to the theatre to practice.

Two hours later

Rei walked down the path back to Sci-Lab. Practice had just finished. Rei hummed as he walked. Suddenly, he sensed something behind him. Rei spun around to see a giant virus that looked a lot like the life virus. Only it wasn't half as strong as the real life virus.

The virus fired a beam of light at Rei. Pain filled Rei from head to foot. Rei, already tired of this virus, pulled us his buster and fired a couple shots, effectively deleting it. Rei then used a recovery chip and restored his HP. But something was wrong. Why was he still feeling pain? Rei gasped as it clicked in his mind. He was infected!!

Rei was thankful that he was almost to Sci-Lab. He was about to go into the link to Sci-Lab when another navi came out. It was Megaman!

Megaman looked around, sensing someone else nearby and gasped as Rei nearly collapsed. Megaman ran over to him and supported him.

"Rei! What happened?!" Megaman demanded. Whoever had done this to his little brother would pay and pay dearly.

"V-virus!" Rei gasped in between bouts of pain. "I-it's corrupting m-my p-program!" By now, the pain had become an intense wildfire inside Rei. Megaman's eyes widened in shock.

"Let's hurry and get you to Papa!" Megaman gently lifted Rei onto his shoulders and went through the link to Sci-Lab. Dr Hikari was currently working on his latest project when Megaman yelled out to him.

"Papa!" Megaman shouted, startling Dr Hikari out of his wits. He sighed in relief when he saw it was only Megaman.

"My goodness, Megaman. Please don't yell like that unless it's an emergency." Dr Hikari said. Megaman grew more impatient.

"But it **IS **an emergency! Rei got attacked by a virus and it infected him somehow!" Megaman exclaimed, desperately. For Megaman, this was like reliving a nightmare. It was like a horrible deja vu. He had been forced to watch his brother fade away as a human and now it seemed to be happening again.

"What?! Is he with you?" Megaman nodded and gently set the now unconscious Rei. The silver navi's breathing had become quick and ragged, along with the occasional whimper he let out. Dr Hikari sighed.

"How do you get yourself into these messes, Rei? Megaman, do you see that platform over there?" Dr Hikari pointed to a circular platform about three feet in diameter.

"Yes."

"Please set Rei there." Megaman nodded in confirmation and did as he was told. The moment that Megaman placed Rei there, clear glass shot up, looking like an enclosed test tube. Dr Hikari started typing on the keyboard quickly, inwardly knowing that this would be Rei's hardest battle yet. The battle for his life.

1 Rei only becomes like this if someone is threatened who shouldn't be. It also happens when he is extremely mad.

So that was the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it!

In the next chapter, **Love me when I'm gone**

Rei's trapped in his own mind when a certain someone talks to him there. Meanwhile, Megaman and Dr Hikari are frantic to save Rei from deletion by the virus. Even a certain red navi pays a visit.

The title of the next chapter is only the name of the song that I will be using.

So please, make sure to review, k? Reviews keep me motivated to keep writing! So review, please?


	19. Love me when I'm gone

WHOO HOO!!! I can' t believe it!! is very happy

Rose: What happened? Was school canceled on Monday or something?

Well, we do have a half day but that's not why I'm so happy! Today's my birthday!! And I received 200 reviews!!

So I'm gonna thank everyone who reviewed for this chapter!

Kayono- Um...Sorry that I had to hurt them, but it kinda had to happen...

Firehedgehog-I finally got yahoo messenger back up and running! Lol don't go telling people what we talk about or else they'll start IMing me...which may not be a bad thing

Windwingxs- I'm glad for your support. Thanks a bunch! It means a lot to me.

Dr Wierd- No, the virus itself infected Rei.

mobilhomes- haha, you'll have to find out in this chapter

Anime Master ZERO- Yea, I never really thought about it much until I thought about how Rei and Protoman were so much alike.

Black Rose L Me: I'm sorry for the cliffie. But unfortunately, it had to happen. I hope the cliffie at the end of this chapter isn't so bad.

Rock Raider- Don't worry, Protoman and Rei will be friends till the bitter end

AntiSora- Glad you liked!

Spellcaster Hikaru- Yea, Torchman and the virus were went by WWW.

Crystalstorm21- You'll get to see in this chapter

Shadow Bass EX- I'll try to check it out when I can

Aerith Queen of Cetra- Sorry I had to make it so short. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Russa- I'm glad you liked. And...you'll have to find out for yourself if Rei gets deleted in this chapter

Not Geoff Mendicino- Well, now, you'll have to find out what pairing there is. I'm glad you like the story. I'm not really sure about that things you pointed out. I'm still trying to figure them out.

Now, onto the story!

_**Tenshi no Rei**_

_**Hikari no Namida**_

_**Chapter 17- Love me when I'm gone**_

_**There's another world inside of me that you may never see**_

_**There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.**_

_**Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find.**_

_**Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just**_

_**blind**_

Rei slowly opened his eyes to an unwelcome, yet familiar sight. He was back in the dark world of sleep mode once again. Rei sighed. Everytime he came here, he got more and more depressed. But then again, life hadn't really been looking too fondly on him recently anyhow. Maybe that was the cause of his distress.

The darkness around Rei shifted, something Rei was used to by now. The darkness seemed to create little spirals in the air, but Rei didn't care. It was still the same. It was the darkness. Nothing good came from the darkness...right?

Rei sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. There was nothing more that he wanted than to be human again. Or at least get out of this darkness; emotionally and mentally. A few tears slipped down his face. Rei did nothing to stop them, rather, he allowed them to fall. He allowed himself to cry for the fact he would never be human again or see his friends. He cried on behalf of his brother and best friend/lover who were certainly scared to heck and back about him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.**_

_**Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.**_

_**Everything I am and everything in me**_

_**Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.**_

_**I'll never let you down even if I could.**_

_**I'd give up everything if only for your good.**_

_**So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.**_

_**You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there,**_

_**So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone**_

Protoman stared at the clear chamber that Rei was in with worry. Though of course, no one could tell that except for a certain few. Those few including Chaud, Megaman and Rei. They could always somehow see that he was worried even with the visor on. He made a mental note to ask how they could do that, later. Protoman looked up at the computer screen where Dr Hikari was typing very quickly, a frown set upon his pale face. An hour had passed since Megaman had found Rei infected. Rei's condition was now growing critical. Some data looked like it was starting to break apart.

Protoman hated this. He hated the feeling of being helpless and unable to do anything to help. As a top official, he was used to being sent right off into a mission and actually doing something. But this was different. He had to patient...and believe that Rei could pull through this. 'Hopefully with all his data intact as well' Protoman thought to himself wryly.

Protoman looked over at Megaman and sighed. The blue navi had been going ballistic so Protoman had to 'calm him down'. Well, the only way Protoman could think of was well...knocking him out. And it did work. Dr Hikari had looked upset for a moment, but then thanked him. Megaman had only been getting in the way unfortunately. Even though his intentions were good. Protoman remembered about a week ago, when the party after the Ayano Tech Netmobile Grand Prix.

OoOoOoFLASHBACKOoOoOo

"Because...I love you..." Protoman stated softly, barely able to be heard over the pounding music. Rei gasped in surprise.

"R-really? Oh wow..." Rei paused. Protoman waited for the silver navi's response. This was the time for either the ultimate regection or lots of happiness.

"Unfortunately, I don't really understand any of my emotions right now...but when I finally do figure it out, I promise, I'll tell you." Rei said finally. Protoman nodded. Hey, at least it was better than being regected...right?

OoOoOoEND FLASHBACKOoOoOo

_**When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.**_

_**I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends.**_

_**Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone.**_

_**Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone.**_

Rei rubbed his eyes when he thought he saw a small point of light the size of a pin head. He shook his head. Nope, it was still there. Only, it was steadily growing bigger. Rei got into his fighting stance just in case.

Finally, the light grew too bright for Rei to stand. He closed his eyes tightly and covered his eyes with his hands. Finally, after about half a minute, the light faded and Rei was finally able to open his eyes only to a shock. He...wasn't in the dark anymore! It was very strange. This new area was a beach with the sun shining brightly in the sky. Rei could hear the birds chirping and the waves crashing gently on the shore.

"I'm glad we can finally talk face to face." A young male voice stated from behind Rei. Rei spun around and gasped. It was...his human self, Lan!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong.**_

_**Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone.**_

_**Everything I am and everything in me.**_

_**Wants to be the one you wanted me to be,**_

_**Ill never let you down even if I could.**_

_**I'd give up everything if only for your good.**_

Dr Hikari was sweating by now. His fingers were tiring and were hurting. But he couldn't stop now. His son's life was hanging in the balance. He wasn't going to quit, not now.

'Hang in there, Rei. Don't you dare give up on us. We're all depending on you, some more than others.' It was true. Dr Hikari knew about a special program inside Rei. It was a very important program that no one evil could ever find or else both the worlds hang in the balance.

'It's such a burden and it may have effected the intial transfer, but he doesn't even seem to realize that he has such a powerful program dormant inside him.' Dr Hikari mused to himself mentally as he was typing.

'Just hang in there.I'm doing all I can, the rest is up to you, Rei.'

_**So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong**_

_**You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there,**_

_**So love me when I'm gone. **_

_**(Maybe I'm just blind)**_

"W-what?? H...how..?" Rei stuttered as he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of his other self. Lan smiled.

"Easy. I wanted to be able to talk to you, so we just split off temporarily. We can't go back to the outer world until we join back up again." Lan explained. Rei nodded.

"Well, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Rei asked, sitting down on the beach. Lan sat down across from him.

"We need to be careful. World Three knows all about us. They know how we're the same person now. They'll probably be out to either delete us for good or something worse." Lan said solemnly. It was a little odd because Lan was almost always cheerful. Rei tilted his head in confusion.

"'Worse'? Like what?" Rei stated. Lan shrugged.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that it's really bad. I don't really know." Rei pondered this seriously. He laid down on the beach to try to relax and think about what Lan was telling him. He then yelped as a wave came up the shore and soaked him. He jumped up and tried to dry himself off. Lan burst out laughing at the surprised and shocked look on Rei's face.

Rei pulled off his helmet to reveal wild silver green hair that went down about halfway down his neck. He shook his head quickly, trying to get some of the water out of his hair. Meanwhile, Lan was still laughing slightly. Rei mock glared at him.

"It's not funny." Rei stated firmly. Lan sent him an amused glance.

"Really? I thought it was!" Lan snicked before breaking off into hysterical laughter. Rei pouted slightly and then came up with idea and smiled evily. Rei tackled Lan to the ground and started a tickle war. About two minutes later, both were laying on the ground, breathing hard. Rei stood up first and offered a hand to Lan. Lan took it with a smile and stood up as well.

"I think it's time we returned to normal." Lan said finally. Rei nodded. It had been fun to play with his other half, but he knew that playtime was over. He had to get back to Megaman and Protoman. But one question nagged at his mind still.

"Will we ever get to meet again?" Rei asked.

"Like this? Probably not. But hey, we're the same person. So there're no problems. You know what'd I say, mainly because you are me." Lan shrugged slightly. Rei smiled and hugged Lan.

"Alright then, see you later... mou hitori no boku." Lan smiled and nodded. Lan glowed and turned into light and merged with Rei. Suddenly, The beach world around Rei shattered like a mirror, causing Rei to fall through the darkness.

_**So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong.**_

_**Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone.**_

_**Everything I am and everything in me,**_

_**Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.**_

Dr Hikari sighed in relief as Rei's data finally came together and the virus faded away from his programming. He had done it!

Megaman groaned and slowly woke up. Being whacked on the head was definately NOT the most comfortable way to get knocked out.

"Ow...did someone manage to get the number of that truck?" Megaman asked, still dazed. Dr Hikari chuckled lightly and tapped a key on the keyboard. The glass cylinder that held Rei opened and the navi fell over, apparantly still unconsious. Megaman snapped out of his daze enough to run over to Rei and carefully lift him. Rei's eyes fluttered open and lavender eyes could be seen, looking out-of-it and confused at the same time.

"M-mega...?" Rei slowly asked. Megaman sighed in relief and nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. Just rest for now, ok?" Rei didn't respond but fell right back asleep. Protoman walked up to Megaman and put his hand on Megaman's shoulder. Megaman looked at him, suprised slightly. Protoman smiled slightly.

"He'll be ok. The kid's strong." Protoman said. Megaman nodded in agreement. Rei most definately was strong. Emotionally and physically.

"Yes he is. That power must too much for you to handle. So let us help with that!" Megaman and Protoman gasped in shock and spun around to find...Elecman, Torchman, Wackoman, Magicman, Stoneman and Blasterman!!

_**I'll never let you down even if I could.**_

_**I'd give up everything, if only for your good.**_

Megaman gently set Rei down and got into a fighting stance. There was no way he was going to let those crazy World Three navis get his brother! Protoman also got into his own battle stance. But there was one problem...how to protect Rei and keep themselves from getting deleted?

"No way! I'd like to see you try!" Megaman shouted at them. Blasterman smirked.

"Why, I was hoping you'd say that! Let's go!" Blasterman ordered and the World Three navis complied.

Megaman was busy with Elecman, Magicman and Wackoman. Meanwhile, Protoman was busy with Torchman and Stoneman. While the other navis were busy deleting each other(or at least trying), Blasterman, snuck up and grabbed Rei.

"World Three! Retreat!" Blasterman immediately logged out, bringing the unconsious Rei with him. The other WWW navis stopped their attacking and followed. A seriously injured Megaman sighed in relief. Then Protoman called out.

"Megaman, where's Rei?!" Megaman immediately paled and looked around. Rei was nowhere to be seen.

"Blasterman must have grabbed him and then logged out. That's why they left so suddenly!" Megaman exclaimed, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. Rei had been Navi-napped!

_**So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong.**_

_**You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there,**_

_**So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone.**_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Wow! Another chapter finished. Finally, the true plot starts to show. What will happen to Rei now that he's been navi-napped?

On the next chapter of Tenshi no Rei,

Rei wakes up to find himself with the same people who ruined his life before. How will he react? And why did Blasterman download something into Rei? What does it do? Find out in the next chapter,

_Memories, Part I_

On the off note, I need a beta reader to help me get rid of some of these spelling errors and things that may not make sense. So if anyone's interested, tell me in a review.

That's all for now! Ja ne and please review!


	20. The Birth of Makato Part I

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews!

**Phoenix Fire-Feather**- I'm glad you like the story. I'm sorry but I already have a beta for this story. But you never know, I may end up sending you an email for something else.

**Aerith Queen of Cetra**- I'm trying to update as soon as I can. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the long wait.

**Russa**- Kindof an odd turn of events, huh? 'If things can get worse, they will'. That was a strange law of some guy in science. Can't remember who said that, but it's true, even in writing.

**Not Geoff Mendicino**- I think I already answered your questions, right?

**Windwingxs**- Thanks for the offer. And yea, your support means quite a bit to me. I have heard the song "Vindicated". It's a very interesting song. I'll have to think about it because believe it or not, the story is actually starting to wind down. There are so many ideas I have left that I want to use. Trust me, I understand the busy schedule, since I actually find it hard just to write.

**AntiSora**- I was actually laughing hysterically when I wrote that part of the story. Then my parents were like "What's so funny?". Hehehe... ;;

**Aquarius Star**- Yea, when I starting writing this story and Rei turned out being more of a loner, I thought to myself, "You know, I think he and Proto would go good together" so that's what I'm trying to do. I'm not very good at shounen-ai...this is actually my first attempt at it.

**Shadow Bass EX**- I'll try, but I don't have much time left for this story, like I told windwingxs.

**Rock Raider**- Happy Belated birthday! Now, some of your questions, I can't answer because...well...I just can't say yet. Trust me, you'll understand later.

**Black RoseL Me**- I'm happy you offered, but I can't, sorry. But I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Crystalstorm21**- You are completely right on that.

**Mobilehomes**- um...if you can't stand the suspence...then well...uh oh...since this story is based on suspence...I think.

**Anime Master ZERO**- I don't know. I think Megaman, Protoman and Rei have their hands full as it is, don't you?

Now, for an important announcement! clears throat and yells THANK YOU AQUARIUS STAR FOR BETA READING THIS STORY!

Now, onto the story!

_**Tenshi no Rei**_

_**By: Hikari no Namida**_

_**Beta-Read by: Aquarius Star**_

_**Chapter 18- The Birth of Makato Part I**_

Dread filled the red swordsnavi as well as the blue bomber. How could this have happened? One moment, Rei had gotten out of the anti-virus chamber and the next World Three appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped Rei. Neither of the navis knew what to do.

All of a sudden, Megaman dropped to his knees and started sobbing, breaking the unbearable silence. This of course, caught Protoman off-guard.

"I...I can't...no...! I promised...I promised I would protect him...and not let World Three...get him again..." Megaman choked out between sobs. Protoman was uncertain of what to do, since he wasn't educated on what to do in a situation like this. So he hesitantly placed a hand on Megaman's shoulder. Megaman looked up, suprised. At this range, Megaman could easily see through Protoman's dark visor into his determined, crimson colored eyes.

"Don't worry, Megaman. We'll get him back. They were sloppy when they left. They left behind a trail." Megaman nodded and stood up, now more determined than ever. He was going to get his brother back, even if it meant his deletion.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure this is the right navi? He seems pretty weak to me..." Blasterman spoke to a certain grey-haired crazy exiled scientist.

"Do not question me! Now, download those components before he wakes up! If he wakes up before this, our plan will fail!" Blasterman hesitated very slightly and nodded.

"Yes sir...but how did you know that he would be in this condition?" Blasterman asked the question on his mind. Mr Wily smirked evilly.

"How else could a replica of the Life Virus appear and infect him?" Blasterman was shocked, but tried not to let it show. He smiled knowingly to try to cover his shock.

"Ah of course...who else but the great Mr Wily could be smart enough to do something like that." It was always a good idea to compliment Mr Wily or else the navi stupid enough to insult him would be deleted.

"Of course...now get to your job!" Mr Wily demanded. Blasterman gulped and took right off. He did NOT want to be the target of Mr Wily's anger. Once Blasterman had gone, Mr Wily started laughing insanely.

"Soon...the program of destruction shall be mine! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Anyone within a three mile radius heard that laugh and shuddered to themselves.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Blasterman looked down at the little silver navi who was still unconsious. Part of Blasterman felt that this was wrong, that he shouldn't do this. But...he had to. Or else he would be deleted for disobeying orders. And that was something he really didn't want to do. But he could tell that there was something special about the silver navi. The silver navi seemed to give off an air of innocence, but also knowledge. It was an odd combination that Blasterman had never seen before in any navi.

Blasterman sighed and held the two components in his hand. Both were something that Mr Wily had created himself. Blasterman closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, he forced the two components into the programming of the silver navi. His whole body jerked as his master program tried to force out the intruding programs. It didn't work however. Soon enough, his body fell limp as he once again fell into unconciousness.

Blasterman sighed once again. His job was done. Now he just had to leave it all up to the newest member of World Three. Hopefully, she would do her job well and not let her emotions get in the way.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Papa...we need to follow World Three. Did you manage to get the address?" Megaman asked, looking up through the communication box to Dr Hikari. Dr Hikari nodded.

"Yes, they were very sloppy about covering their tracks. But you must be careful, Megaman. The fact that they were this messy could mean it is a trap to lure you there." Megaman nodded, understanding the danger.

"I know, but I have to get Rei back." Megaman said, determination flowing through his eyes.

"Alright then, but at least wait for Protoman so you stand more of a chance against World Three." Dr Hikari instructed. Megaman reluctantly agreed. It was true that he would have more of a chance if Protoman came with him. Protoman had gone back to Chaud for a bit to check in and tell him what he knew. Megaman just hoped that it wouldn't take too long so he could get Rei back soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Makato...wake up...Makato..." Those were the first words Rei heard as he slowly came to. His clear lavender eyes blinked, first trying to get rid of the fog in his mind, then in confusion. Where was he? And how had he gotten here?

"Oh, good. You're awake now." Rei turned to see...Kiki? Kiki was looking at him with genuine concern in her eyes. Rei tried to force himself to sit up, only to be assaulted by bouts of pain. He fell back, expecting his head to hit the harsh, unforgiving floor. But he was wrong. When he opened his eyes again, he found being supported by Kiki.

"Be careful, my Makato. I don't want you to hurt yourself. After all, _they_ already hurt you enough as it is." Kiki said gently. Rei was extremely confused. Why was she calling him 'Makato'?And who had hurt him? From the way she said it, he had known whoever had hurt him pretty well.

"What...what are you talking-" Rei was cut off by a surfacing memory.

_**Flashback**_

"You're a pathetic sight! You dishonor the name of the Hikari's!" A painful kick was delt to Rei. When he had woken up from being cleared of the virus, he was shocked. Rei looked up at the one he once considered his brother. Megaman looked down at him with pure hatred, something Rei had never seen.

"Wha...what?" Another kick was delivered to Rei's head.

"Get out of here! I don't want to see you again!" Rei's eyes widened in shock. He was being...disowned? Rei looked over at Protoman, hoping that the red navi would help him out. However, Rei was up to another unpleasant shock. Protoman was looking down at him too. He was just standing there, watching everything!

"I agree with Megaman. You're a disgrace. I can't believe I ever cared about you." Rei's eyes widened even more. Even Protoman hated him now? But what had he done?

Rei looked fearfully back at Megaman. This had to be a dream. It just had to be. Those doubts were quickly wiped away as Rei found himself staring into Megaman's buster. Before Rei could even think, his internal net navi instints had taken over and logged him out. When Rei got himself together again, he found himself in the eastern section of Netcity, right near Higsby's chip shop.

'At least I'll be safe from them here. They'd never be able to find me here. Even if they did find me in this great big crowd, they wouldn't be allowed to attack me since netbattling is prohibited.' Rei thought to himself. While walking, he didn't watch where he was going and fell on top of someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Lavender eyes met cerulean. The two just stared at each other for a moment.

"Kiki?" Rei asked, finally breaking the spell. Rei blushed, realizing he was on top of her and got up. He offered his hand to her. She giggled and took his hand. Rei gently pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." Kiki giggled again and Rei wondered what the heck she found so funny. But then she noticed Rei's wounds and gasped.

"Oh my goodness, Rei! What happened to you? We need to get you to my operator now!" Rei didn't have the strenght to argue. But even if he did, Kiki had linked them to her webpage before he got a chance to say anything. Kiki opened a communication box.

"Um...Mr W-erm Sir! I found a navi who's incredibly hurt! Can you please help him? Please?" Kiki looked very nervous, as if her operator was mean or something. On the other side, a grey haired man appeared. Rei gasped. It was Wily!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Finally you're here! Now let's go!" Megaman had gotten very impatient, waiting for Protoman to arrive. Finally, about ten minutes later, Protoman had arrived and Megaman was going stir-crazy.

Protoman nodded and was about to link out with Megaman when another voice spoke out.

"You musn't run straight into the flames without a plan, else the flames shall burn you before you make it anywhere close to the destination."

"Grrr...rrr...Grr!(Yea! What he said!)" Megaman and Protoman both turned around to see... Plantman and Beastman?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wha- WILY?!?!" Rei shouted out. Wily frowned.

"That's MR Wily to you. But yes. I am Wily." Rei blinked.

"But I thought you just said to call you MR Wily instead of just Wily?" Rei asked, confused. Kiki laughed slightly.

"Whatever. Now do you want me to help you or not?" Rei then snapped back to his senses.

"Heck no! You killed a friend of mine! There's no way I'd join up with you!" Wily was visibly thinking fast, but couldn't think of anything.

"That was Mr Wily's twin brother, Mr Wery. Trust me, Mr Wily is quite nice and he'd never hurt you. Actually, he wants to help. You should accept it." Kiki put in her two cents as well as a cover for Wily.

"Oh?" Rei look suspiciously at Wily. Wily nodded.

"Yes, I've never agreed with my brother. I always thought his ways were wrong. He will do anything to win, but I have my limits. I'd never go so far as to hurt someone." Rei seemed to believe this and slowly nodded. Kiki smiled greatly and hugged Rei tightly.

"Does this mean you'll help us?" Kiki asked, excitement flooding in her eyes. Rei was startled, but tried not to let is show.

"Uh...yea I guess." Kiki squealed in delight and hugged him again.

"Oh I promise you won't regret it! And in return, we'll get revenge on those mean navis who hurt you! Isn't that right, Mr Wily?" Wily nodded.

"Yes, we will." Kiki once again looked at Rei.

"Hm...since you'll be starting out new with us, you'll need a few new things. One will be this." Kiki held up a identity symbol. It was exactly the same as hers, a red 'W' in the center with a black background and what looked like a yellow lightning bolt in the middle of the 'W'. Rei nodded and took the symbol from her. The second it touched his hand it glowed and so did his old symbol. Soon, the Hikari symbol was no longer and the new symbol took its place on his chest and on the sides of his helmet. Kiki smiled.

"It looks quite nice on you. Now the second thing you'll need is a new name. Your old name doesn't quite fit anymore. Quite frankly, I never thought the name 'spirit' really fit you. You don't seem like that type of person. I think your name should be... Makato. What do you think?" Rei nodded. So did Wily.

"Right then, from now on, you shall be known as Makato. Now, Makato, get some rest and we'll repair your lost data. You'll feel as good as new soon." Kiki gave Makato a reassuring smile. Makato smiled back and placed himself in sleep mode.

_**End Flashback**_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What...what are you doing here?" Megaman gasped. "Don't you work for World Three?!" Plantman shook his head.

"No, young flower, we lifted our roots from World Three after Wily brainwashed Annetta." Plantman explained.

"Gr...rrr..rrrr...rrr! Rr! Grr! ROAR!(We also quit after Wily tried to delete me and Inukai. For that, we will slice Wily!)" Beastman also put in his own explaination.

"We know where the dark plant has taken the flower of light. The dark plant wishes to taint the flower of light and make him dark as well." Plantman stated dramatically. Megaman, Protoman and Beastman all sweatdropped.

"Grrr....rrr..rrr. Grrr...rrr...Gr! Gr.Rrr....rrr Gr..rr..rr. Grrrrr....ROAR!(He means that Wily has Rei and is trying to turn Rei evil like him.)" Megaman and Protoman looked at each other and thought the same thing. 'Are we the only sane navis around here?'

"We need to get Rei back and quickly." Megaman said. Protoman nodded.

"We will bring you there." Plantman said. A moment later, all four navis had linked out and were on their way to the World Three base.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Oh yea. Anyways, what's going on, Kiki?" Makato asked his friend. Kiki pulled Makato closer to her.

"They're coming, my Romeo. They want to take you back with them. But I don't want you to go. They'll just hurt you again. Plus I think that I..." Kiki locked eyes with Makato.

"What?" Makato asked gently. He could tell that she was struggling to tell him something very close to her.

"I...I think that I...love you." Kiki looked fearfully into Makato's eyes, afraid to see rejection and hate in them. However, his eyes were filled with surprised and a thoughtful look. Makato thought to himself. She loved him? Why him? He had done nothing special. But did he love her too? Makato thought about Protoman. He had finally realized that he had loved Protoman, but...not anymore. Not after what Protoman had put him through. 'Do I love Kiki? Well..........yes. She had been there for me and was always so nice to me. When I was with her, she made me feel happy. ' Makato finally allowed himself to realize.

"Kiki..."

"I-I can understand if you don't, I mean-"

"Kiki?"

"I'm not that special, I mean, why would I ever-"

"Kiki!"

"Deserve your love, I mean, you're so much better-"

"KIKI!!" Makato finally yelled.

"WHAT?!" She yelled right back.

"I've been trying to tell you that...well...I love you too." Kiki gasped. Makato gently tilted Kiki's face towards his own and kissed her passionately. Kiki responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. A few moments later, they broke apart trying to catch their breaths. Kiki gently laid her head against Makato's chest and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth. Makato was startled for a moment before relying on instict. After all, it had led him the right direction when he had admitted his feelings for her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. The two stayed like this for a good five minutes until alarms blared. Makato sighed and stood up, pulling Kiki with him.

"You'll stay with me, right? Because I'll need your support." Makato said, half expecting her to say no.

"Of course I'll stay with you, my love. You wouldn't be able to keep me away from you even if you wanted to." Makato smiled.

"Good."

"Now...let's get ready to welcome our...guests." Kiki was now grinning.

"Let's."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Megaman, Protoman, Plantman and Beastman were quickly making their way through World Three's cyber base. Protoman was fighting off the urge to arrest Plantman and Beastman for their involment in the World Three, but shook it off. They were his only lead to finding Rei.

Only a five minutes later(which felt like an eternity to Megaman and Protoman), Plantman and Beastman stopped in front of a main link. Megaman and Protoman looked at them in confusion.

"Why'd you stop?" Megaman asked, confused. Plantman and Beastman turned towards them.

"We need to warn you. The dark plant will do anything to get someone on his side. So don't be surprised if the flower of light acts differently. He could already be tainted by the dark plant already, so be careful." Plantman said. Megaman was worried, but he nodded.

"I understand, but we need to get Rei back." Plantman nodded.

"Then step through. We'll be right behind you." Megaman and Protoman stepped through the linkat the same time. Once Megaman had recovered from the transfer, he saw a powerful blast heading towards him.

"Move it, Megaman!" Protoman pushed Megaman out of the way just in the nick of time. The two looked around to see who had attacked. Their attention was drawn to a figure up on a ledge. Whoever it was, jumped down and landed gracefully in front of them like a cat.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to enter any farther than this. Very strict orders from my operator." Megaman gasped in recognition.

"R-Rei?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(ducks flying pitchforks) Ah! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! I'm sorry! But the chapter was already eight pages long! That's two times over my comfortable writing length! (tries to run away but is cut off by some extremely angry Rei/Proto fans) Oo; I'm in trouble....

In the next chapter,

Megaman and Protoman meet up with Rei or Makato. Makato's less than thrilled to see them again, but now that he has, he's promised to take revenge. Will Megaman or Protoman be able to stop him? Find out in the next chapter, **_The Birth of Makato Part II _**

Now, I'm outa here before they try to kill me. Once again, thanks a bunch to my beta-reader, Aquarius Star, for helping me out.


	21. Birth of Makato Part II

Whoo hoo! Here's another chapter for Tenshi no Rei! I'm sorry for such a horrible cliff hanger and as well as an extremely long wait for this chapter.

Responses:

**_Anz Girl 132_**- It's alright. I'm just glad you like the story

**_Firehedgehog_**- Lol, well, wait no longer because here's the chap

**_DarkHybridChild_**- twich I would suggest that you don't try to kill me. Or else you'll never get the last chapter

**_Black RoseL Me_**: Hey, no problem! We really should work on our collab fic soon, shouldn't we?

**_The Evil Cadet_**: Well, here's the update

**_Gnome_**: Aren't cliff hangers evil? I don't mean to create cliff hangers, but it seemed like a good place(sorta) to stop

**_Russa_**: You're definately on the right track about that idea about Wily. You'll find out more this chap

**_Shadow Bass EX_**: WHAT?! I would NEVER kill off Rei!!!!!

**_Crystal Storm21_**: You'll find out in this chapter

**_XCrimsonAngelX_**- I'm really glad you liked the chappie!

**_Aerith Queen of Cetra-_** I work hard to try to keep updates coming. But sometimes, I get writers block

**_Anti-Sora_**- I'm really glad you liked! I do my best to make this a mixture of humor and seriousness. If I don't add the humor, everyone might get depressed ;;;

**_Lan Mendicino_**- Thanks

**_mobileholmes_**- No, Wily didn't really have a twin. That was just a story by Kikito make Rei believe her

**_Anime Master ZERO_**- No unfortunately, they won't be making an appearance. There isn't enough time to have them appear.

**_windwingxs_**- Sorry about the cliffie. Now, you'll have to find out about Rei

**_Rock Raider_**- Unfortunately, I don't have enough time to put Shun and Freezeman in as well. But about Kiki...you'll have to find out in this chapter!

**_Aquarius Star_**- Once again, I thank you for beta reading for me. There is only two parts to this "episode". This is the last part.

_**Tenshi no Rei**_

_**By Hikari no Namida**_

_**Beta-reader: Aquarius Star**_

_**Chapter 19- The Birth of Makato Part II**_

_**Recap from the last chapter:**_

Megaman and Protoman stepped through the link at the same time. Once Megaman had recovered from the transfer, he saw a powerful blast heading towards him.

"Move it, Megaman!" Protoman pushed Megaman out of the way just in the nick of time. The two looked around to see who had attacked. Their attention was drawn to a figure up on a ledge. Whoever it was, jumped down and landed gracefully in front of them like a cat.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to enter any farther than this. Very strict orders from my operator." Megaman gasped in recognition.

"R-Rei?!"

_**End Recap**_

_**Imaginative formations**_

_**Taking control of the fears I hide**_

_**Intricate creations**_

_**Twisting and shaping me from inside**_

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for some other navi. My name is Makato." Makato said, smirking. He laughed mentally, and seeing Megaman and Protoman look so confused simply made him laugh even more. 'They look so lost…just like I was…hehehe…I'll never let them use me again. Never!'

**Massive confusion**

**Constantly veiling my mind's eyes**

**Into oblivion**

**Spiraling downward, reaching my demise**

**Misleading visions**

**Reflecting figments of what is to be**

"W-what?" Megaman stammered. Plantman and Beastman entered then.

"Gr…rr…rrr…(We're too late…)"

Spinning around, Protoman pointed his sword straight at Beastman.

"Don't you dare give up yet. What did Wily do to him?!" Protoman demanded. Megaman normally would be the person who would calm Protoman down in this type of situation, but he was too busy at the moment staring at Rei…Makato.

Amused, Makato watched the interaction between Protoman and Beastman. 'Aren't we supposed to fight against each other instead of fighting against teammates? Oh well. This is too funny.' Makato told himself.

"Wily did nothing to me except to show me how stupid it was to work with _you._ Especially after what you did to me." Makato stated out loud. Protoman looked over at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Rei?" Makato growled.

_**Forceful delusions**_

_**Driving me inward to my mental sea**_

_**Optical distortions**_

_**Bind me to what I don't know**_

"Don't pretend you don't know! You didn't help me when I needed it the most! I can't believe I ever loved you!" Protoman was shocked. Rei loved him? But what did Rei mean when he said that Protoman didn't help him when he needed it?

Kiki, who was watching from the shadows, was also surprised. _'Makato loved Protoman? That must have been why he reacted so badly to the memories…Oh Kami-sama, I feel horrible…But why? I've never felt bad about anything I've done, but I do now…What if I was only a replacement for Protoman? He wouldn't do it purposely, but it just may be true.'_ Kiki sighed.

_**Repulsive contortions**_

_**Blinding me of which way to go**_

_**What have I done to reality?**_

_**Chaos strangles my sanity**_

"Young one, Megaman and Protoman would never harm you. Can you not see? World Three has implanted false things into your memory files. What you're seeing is not real. World Three did the same to myself and Annetta when we were with Wily." Plantman spoke up.

Makato felt a flash of…something…he couldn't describe it. It was almost like a memory was trying to come back or something. _'That's impossible. I already know what happened. They hurt me. And they need to pay for it.' _

"You know they're right, Rei. You can feel it in your heart. World Three might be able to change the memories in your mind, but they can never change how you feel inside." A female voice echoed throughout the area. Makato, as well as the others, looked around in surprise, trying to see who the intruder was.

"Show yourself!" Makato demanded. A shadowy figure appeared in front of Makato. Makato stepped back in surprise.

"A-Adele?!" It was indeed the female navi.

"That's right. It appears that your master program is slowly deleting the false memories." Adele stated. Makato took another step back, a hint of fear visible in his eyes.

"W-what…what are you talking about?!"

_**Dim light shallows**_

_**Oppressive darkness becomes obscure**_

_**Imprisoned by unreal**_

_**Plunged into falseness rapidly**_

_**Deceit I feel**_

_**Images betray me constantly**_

"World Three put false memories in you to make you believe that your friends had betrayed you. They're your enemies, Rei, not us. We care about you." Adele said.

Makato began to walk towards Adele, believing her story. The World Three signs imprinted on his helmet began to flicker, but a false memory flashed in his mind, stopping the navi in his tracks.

"N-no! They wouldn't fool me! I don't believe you!!" Makato screamed and started attacking with his buster. Adele and the others quickly managed to dodge the attacks.

Suddenly, another flash of a memory appeared. This time, it was a true memory of when he had woken up from the anti-virus chamber. _'They didn't attack me? But…I…I'm so confused!!!' _

Falling to his knees, clutching his head, Megaman trying to sort out what was going on. Megaman ran forward to comfort Makato, but Adele stopped him.

"No, Megaman. Right now, Rei's trying to sort out what really happened. World Three blocked his real memories by placing false memories in their place. Right now, the real memories are surfacing. He needs to figure it out by himself. Trust me, I want to help him as well." Adele said softly.

'It doesn't make sense…Wily said they had betrayed me…but I have two different versions of what happened in my mind. How can that be? Well, maybe I should think about what makes sense. It doesn't make sense that Megaman and Protoman would suddenly hate me…they seemed so confused when I hinted at that. Adele said that I had false memories that were blocking my real ones…so…does that mean that…Megaman and Protoman…never turned on me? That it's just something that Wily wanted me to believe? He **wanted** me to turn on them? It…all makes sense now!'

Rei stood up, letting his hands drop by his side. His head was down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Megaman, Protoman and Adele were all watching him carefully, wondering what his decision was. The symbol on Rei's chest and sides of his helmet flashed briefly once more, and the World Three symbols vanished. A moment later, the Hikari symbols took their original place on the outfit. Rei faced away from Megaman and Protoman, showing that he was not going to attack them.

"Makato! What are you doing?! Delete them!" Wily ordered. Rei raised his head up quickly and Wily found himself staring into determined eyes.

"My name is not Makato. My name is Rei and I will not harm my friends. You may have been able to trick me and control me, but not anymore." Rei stated firmly. Rei glanced backwards and smiled at Megaman and Protoman. They both returned the smile. Wily growled.

"Kiki! Get him!" Kiki stepped out of the shadows in front of Rei. Rei saw a pained expression on Kiki's face.

"I'm sorry, Maka- no, Rei. I never meant for things to happen like this. Wily!" The symbols on Kiki's chest and helmet vanished, leaving black empty spots where they had been previously. "I no longer work for you. I refuse to do your bidding any longer." To say that Wily was pissed would be an understatement.

"WHAT?!?!?!? What are you talking about, Kiki?! You can't just quit?!?!"

Kiki frowned. "I can and I have. Good bye Rei, I'll miss ya." Kiki vanished as she logged out. Rei turned towards Wily again.

"So, Wily…your plan to make me fight for you has turned against you." Rei said. Wily shook for a moment and then Rei realized he was shaking from laughter! Wily was laughing!

'Wily's even more a nut than I thought he was!' Rei thought to himself.

"Has my plan failed? My original one: yes, but my backup: no. If I can't have you fight for me of your own will, I'll FORCE you too!!!"

"What?!" Rei gasped. An insane smile appeared on Wily's face as he pushed a button on his console. Incredible pain filled Rei from head to toe. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest, the main source of his pain. Adele, Megaman and Protoman rushed over to him.

"Rei! What's going on? What's wrong?!" Megaman asked. Rei gasped for breath as the pain increased ten-fold.

"He…he's activated something deep inside my programming…!" It was a horrible feeling for Rei. It felt like two different forces fighting against one another. Suddenly, the two forces vanished with an explosion. Rei's eyes widened as an unknown power filled him. A great wind filled the area and swirled around Rei. Megaman, Protoman and Adele tried their best to fight against the wind, but it blew them backwards.

"No! What's going on?! Rei!" Megaman exclaimed.

"The program that Wily forced into Rei is conflicting with one of his defenses! Apparently, his defense program is just as strong as Wily's control program, which is why this is happening. But what happens next… I don't know." Adele stated. Megaman looked at her while she spoke and then sighed.

"Just when something good happens…something bad happens right after." Protoman could only agree.

------------

**Notes from the Authoress: **Now normally, I'd end here, but I really don't want to end on a cliffhanger and I feel really bad for taking so long to update, so I'm going to keep going. Enjoy!

------------

**Part II of Chapter 19**

Ribbons of light surrounded Rei, looking like he was making a cocoon.

"W-What's going on?! This can't be happening!!" Wily exclaimed in utter shock.

"It is Wily…and with it, your demise…" A soft, yet cold voice echoed throughout the entire area. All the navis there (excluding Rei) looked around, trying to see who had said that.

"Who's there?!" Wily demanded. It was then that Megaman noticed that the wind was finally fading. Soon, all that was left was the cocoon of light, but even that was starting to break apart. The last ribbons of light fell to the ground and Megaman found himself staring. To say that Rei had changed, would have been a major understatement.

Rei's whole outfit had turned black. Shadows seemed to swirl around his entire body. He looked a lot like the time he had been in dark soul. Only this time, he was much stronger. His eyes were a cold crimson that clearly screamed 'Don't mess with me'.

"This…this wasn't supposed to happen!!" Wily shouted. ((While Rei is like this, I'm going to refer to him as Dark Rei. Seems to fit pretty well to me)) Dark Rei showed no emotion on his face.

"Intentionally or unintentionally, it shall be your own undoing! **Darkside Fire!**" From a simple wave of his hand, Dark Rei summoned black fire that spread all over the World Three Cyber Base. Equipment in the World Three Base in the real world started blowing up. Wily ran to the door, only to find it shut tight and locked on him.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Wily screamed as the entire base exploded.

Meanwhile in the cyber world, the black fire was burning with just as much force. Dark Rei stood there, watching the fire, not caring that he had just destroyed all of the World Three base and anyone in it. Slowly, he started laughing. Softly at first, but quickly gaining volume. He was laughing maniacally and he didn't care.

**Destroy.**

**Destroy!**

**DESTROY!!!!!**

"DESTROY!!!!" Dark Rei threw out more fire and then logged out onto the Internet. Megaman, Protoman, Adele, Plantman and Beastman were shocked at Rei's sudden change and worried.

"His power has corrupted his thinking! We need to find and stop him! I suggest that we split up to try to find him." Protoman said quickly. The others nodded and logged out onto the Internet as well.

Protoman hastily began his search, not wanting to waste any more time than he needed too. It only took a few minutes before Protoman knew he was on the right trail. How did he know, you might ask? Well, a trail of black fire and destruction was a pretty good hint. Protoman picked up his pace even more. Fairly soon, he caught sight of Dark Rei.

"Rei! Stop this!" He shouted out. Dark Rei stopped and turned around to face Protoman.

"So…it's you…What are you doing here? Looking to be deleted?" Dark Rei asked with a smirk. Protoman stood his ground.

"Or…were you looking to…stop me?" Dark Rei laughed again when he knew that was what Protoman was really after.

"Yes I do plan on stopping you." Protoman stated as if it were a fact known to everyone. Though on the inside, he was thinking quickly.

'How can I stop him without hurting him? I know that the true Rei is in there somewhere and I just need to get him back in control again. But how? Perhaps if I got him to feel an emotion that only the real Rei could feel? I think I have an idea.'

Protoman walked towards Dark Rei until he was standing right in front of him. Dark Rei stood still, casually wondering what Protoman was going to try to do.

"What are you doi-" Dark Rei was cut off when Protoman kissed him.

**Destroy!**

**Destroy…**

**Dest-**

Protoman pushed his tongue against Dark Rei's lips. Dark Rei accepted and Protoman got to taste Rei for the first time. Lavender. That was the best way Protoman could describe Rei((or Dark Rei at the moment)).

Once breathing became a necessity, the two pulled apart and stared at each other in amazement.

All of a sudden, a circle of light appeared on the floor around Dark Rei. On the outside of the circle were the kanji for 'youkai' and 'tenshi' alternating all around the shape. A column of light shot up around Dark Rei. The shadows shifting around him vanished. His eyes changed from crimson to their original.

The black flames seem to extinguished on their own. The light slowly faded and regular Rei stood there. His eyes closed as he fell forward. Protoman leaped forward and caught Rei in his arms. He landed and held Rei close to him. Protoman gently shook Rei, willing him to wake.

"Rei! Rei, wake up!" Protoman said. Rei stirred and opened his eyes. Everything that happened came back in a rush. World Three tricking him, him realizing it was only a trick, his darker side taking over and…

"Are you alright, Rei?" The crimson navi's voice brought Rei out of his thoughts. Even though the visor covered Protoman's eyes, Rei could tell that Protoman was worried about him.

"Hai, I'm fine. But… why?" Rei asked. Protoman blinked.

"'Why' can mean a lot of different things, Rei. Which one?"

"Why did you…?" Rei questioned, signifying what happened only a few moments ago between them. Rei was blushing a bit when he asked. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the kiss. No, it was quite the opposite. Protoman also blushed slightly.

"It's because I…well…I love you Rei." Rei was surprised. Protoman had once told Rei that. Rei had assumed that Protoman could never love him because of how he worked with World Three and even attacked the net.

"Even after everything I did?" Rei asked. Protoman nodded.

"No matter what you do, I'll still love you." Rei was astounded by Protoman's fierce loyalty to him. Unbidden, a few tears fell down Rei's face. He hugged Protoman tightly around the waist while burying his face in Protoman's chest, sobbing. Protoman was a bit alarmed and didn't hesitate to put his arms around the smaller boy.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Protoman asked, concerned. Rei looked up at him and Protoman saw a true smile gracing his features. He almost looked like an angel.

"I…I'm so happy Protoman! I…I've never felt like this before. I've never had anyone to really care about me except for my parents and Megaman. Now, I've kind of lost my parents and my old friends. But now…you're here and that's all I need." Protoman gently cupped Rei's chin in his hand and leaned down and kissed him. Rei responded eagerly by wrapping his arms around Protoman's neck and kissing back, trying to show Protoman just how much he loved the red navi. The two pulled away, needing to breathe.

"Protoman? How come you always wear that visor?" Rei inquired. Protoman looked surprised about the question, but smirked slightly.

"Why? Would you like to see without it?" Rei nodded eagerly. Protoman couldn't help from smiling at Rei's enthusiasm. The black visor disappeared and Rei found himself staring into cerulean orbs. Rei smiled, closed his eyes and leaned his head against Protoman's chest again.

"You should leave your visor off more often. You look nicer that way." Protoman had a soft smile on his face.

"Maybe I will for you." Rei found himself growing more and more comfortable in the warm embrace of his true love. He soon fell asleep in Protoman's arms.

"Sleep well, kid. You deserve it." Protoman said softly. It was then that Protoman sensed a presence behind him. His visor appeared again and he turned around, carrying Rei in his arms. It was Megaman and Adele.

"You managed to stop him? Is his ok?" Megaman asked very quickly. Protoman couldn't help but sweatdrop slightly.

"Yes he's fine. Just tired." Protoman reassured the blue bomber. Megaman sighed, relieved.

"Alright. Thank you Protoman."

"It was no problem. I'm going to check over his systems and make sure he's alright. I'll bring him back to Sci-Lab right after." Megaman nodded and logged out. Adele came up to Protoman.

"So…you two finally confessed to each other?" Protoman blinked, not that Adele could see that.

"Erm…well…uh…" Adele gave him a knowing smile.

"Oh don't worry. I think it's cute. You'd better not hurt him in any way though **or else**." She stressed the 'or else' part.

"I promise I won't." Adele nodded and went off, humming a little tune. Once again, Protoman sweatdropped slightly. He shrugged and went to Sci-Lab.

Megaman was there, talking to Dr Hikari. Dr Hikari nodded, hearing some of the information Megaman presented him with. Both looked up as Protoman entered. Megaman quickly ran over to him and took Rei.

"Well, I should log out and recharge. You should do the same, Megaman." Protoman suggested. Megaman nodded.

"I will." Protoman logged out back to Chaud's PC. Today was definitely a long day, but it all turned out well. And for that, Protoman was thankful.

------------

**_Song Credits: _**Illusions by Sadus

**Japanese Translations:**

**Hai- **Yes

**Youkai-** Demon

**Tenshi-** Angel

All Kiki haters rejoice! All Rei/Proto fans should also rejoice!

Note for Kiki haters: She's gone for good. You shall never see her again in this story

Note for Rei/Proto fans: I tried my best to write romance. However, this is the first time I've ever tried to write some shounen-ai romance. I hope it turned out alright for you. But at least they're finally together, right?

So once again, I apologize for the extremely long time I took to update this story. I had massive writers block and it took a good week to two weeks to crack it. It wasn't until I had a cherry coke and a cookie with a whopping 20 grams of sugar that I managed to get myself past a certain point of the story.

Would you believe me if I told you that this was the second-to-last chapter of the story? I hope you do, because I'm telling the truth. Next chapter is going to be quite long, I'm pretty sure.

On the final chapter of Tenshi no Rei: **Plays and Offers:**

It's play time! No, don't go calling all your friends! Rei only managed to get two tickets to the play 'Romeo and Juliet' and those are for Megaman and Protoman. After the play, Dr. Hikari offers Rei something that he has wanted for a long time that makes Rei's day even better than before. What is it? You'll have to find out in the final chapter!

Review please!


	22. With Every Ending, Comes a New Beginning

I apologize for the long, long wait for the final chapter. For some reason, nothing I tried to write came out good.

Replies to Reviews:

**Deranged Black Kitten of Doom**- I'm glad you like the story.

**Sylvia**- I'm not very good at romance, however there is a little pointless fluff in this chapter if you like that.

**The Great Aussie Evil**- Eh…I guess you weren't exactly a fan of the Rei/Proto pairing?

**Shadow Dragon999**- That's ironic, isn't it. But I'm glad you like my stories. It really makes me feel good when someone says that.

**D.D.Z.-** I'm not exactly a Kiki fan myself. I'm also a little sad that the story's coming to an end, but in a way, I'm relieved.

**Anti-Sora**- I'm not all that great at romance and it was my first attempt at shounen-ai. It wasn't too bad was it?

**Black RoseL Me**- Hehe, you'll see!

**Russa**- Thanks for the confidence about the shounen-ai. I still don't think I'm very good at it…but I'll just have to work on it.

**Aquarius Star**- I'm not sure I'll be writing Tears of Light. However, I do have some other idea for an Enzan/Netto fic. You'll have to remind me and I'll tell you.

**Shadow Bass EX**- Protoman's gay? Yea…

**Trilly**- I'm glad you like!

**Mobleholmes**- Yep and I think it's about time they knew.

**Windwingxs**- I couldn't end the story without having Adele come in one last time. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one too.

**Rock Raider**- Wow, Chapter 20 made you see Blasterman in a new light? Wow…

**Anime Master ZERO**- I do know that Beastman can speak English but in the mmbn3 blue, Beastman spoke almost entirely in growls so that's why I wrote it like that.

Anyways, now onto the chapter!

Tenshi no Rei

Hikari no Namida

Beta-read by: Aquarius Star

Chapter 20: With Every Ending, Comes a New Beginning

Disclaimer- I do not own Megaman or any related cast except for Rei. I also do not own Romeo and Juliet. I also happen to wonder why I've waited until the last chapter to put in a disclaimer.

Rei stood backstage and drew a deep breath. It was finally time. This was the day of the performance. He was nervous, mind you, but excited at the same time.

'And Megaman and Protoman are out there watching. On dang it, I hope I don't screw up…' Yes, that was a good reason to be nervous.

"Worried, Rei?" Rei turned away to see a girl navi standing behind him. She was wearing a dark blue dress, looking very regal. Rei remembered that this was Stacie, the replacement for Juliet. Rei smiled at her.

"Yea, a bit. I mean, my friend is out there watching and I don't want to screw up…" Stacie had an all-knowing look on her face. But then again, she was a psychic.

"Your boyfriend, right? And your brother?" Rei stared at her in shock.

"What? How…oh wait, yea, you're a psychic." Stacie smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but you don't need to make it a public announcement. I don't want flocks of people trying to chase me down to read their fortunes. Anyways, you know that I won't actually kiss you, Rei. You're cute, Rei, but not really my type." Rei blushed scarlet and Stacie laughed at Rei's embarrassment. Just then, Rei heard his cue from on stage. The one playing Benvolio, Romeo's cousin, was staring right at him from on stage.

"Good Morrow cousin!"

"Is the day so young?" Rei replied from off-stage, and then walked into the bright stage lights.

A Few Minutes Ago

Megaman and Protoman sat in some comfortable seats towards the front of the theatre. Somehow, Rei had managed to get them really good tickets. Megaman kept looking around, but he couldn't find Rei anywhere. Rei had told them that he would catch up with them later and that he something to do. But as to what it was that he had to do, he wouldn't say. Just as Megaman was about to ask Protoman if he had spotted Rei yet, the house lights dimmed and the play began.

The play was actually very interesting. Megaman felt as though he could actually feel the pain and emotions the characters were. Right now, the actor playing Benvolio was greeting Romeo.

"Good Morrow, cos!" Then a very familiar voice relied.

"Is the day so young?" The owner of the voice then walked on stage. Megaman and Protoman stared in shock.

'Rei! '

Two Hours Later

"Rei, why didn't you tell us that you were in the play?"

"Because I thought it'd be a cool surprise." Rei replied to Protoman's question. Megaman shook his head and sighed.

"Geez Rei. And here I thinking that you going to miss the play when you didn't show up when it started!" Rei had a big grin on his face.

"Well I didn't miss it. Not technically anyways." Rei said innocently. Megaman sighed, exasperated. There were times when Rei was easy to deal with, but this seemed to be one of those times he wasn't. Just then, there was a beeping sound, signaling email. Megaman opened the message and read it.

"I'm sorry Rei. I have to go. Papa needs me to runs a few errands for him." Megaman stated sadly. Rei looked a bit disappointed.

"It's ok. It's got to be important since Papa emailed even though you asked for the afternoon off." Rei said.

"It is. I'll see you later, Rei. You too Protoman." Rei and Protoman nodded and Megaman logged out. Rei sighed a bit sadly. Rei couldn't help but wish that Megaman wasn't so busy. Protoman wrapped an arm around Rei. Rei looked up in surprise at Protoman.

"How about you and I go to the private café in the Beach side of Netcity?" Protoman asked. Rei smiled brightly and nodded.

"Sure! ….Hey! Wait a minute! I didn't know there was a café in the Beach side of Netcity." Rei blinked confused. Protoman smirked slightly.

"That's why it's called a private café, Rei."

"Oh."

As the two wandered around netcity, they saw a very familiar navi.

"Rei! Protoman!" It was Roll. Rei smiled a bit shyly. Rei mentally berated himself for being so nervous. After all, he had faced World Three and broke out of their mind control! Why should he be nervous about a friend of Megaman's?

"Hello, Roll. How are you?" Rei asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the pink navi. Maybe if he got to know her better, he wouldn't be as uncomfortable with her. Roll smiled.

"I'm alright. How about you two?"

"We're fine." Both Rei and Protoman said at the same time. Then they blinked (even though Roll couldn't really see Protoman blink) and glanced at each other. Roll found herself starting to laugh a bit.

"Hey Rei, do you know where Megaman is?" Roll inquired.

"Oh, he's running errands for Dr Hikari right now. I can deliver a message later though, if you'd like that." Rei offered. Roll shook her head.

"No, that's alright. Thanks for the offer. I'll just wait." Roll said then smiled. "I've got to get going. I'll see you two later." She exclaimed and logged out. Protoman sighed in relief and Rei laughed lightly.

"I thought she'd never leave…" Protoman stated quietly. Rei tilted his head in confusion.

"What? You don't like Roll?" He asked. Protoman shook his head.

"No, it's not that. She's just too…perky, I suppose." Rei couldn't help it, but a grin slowly spread over his face.

"But I can be perky too. You don't like it when I'm perky?" Rei wondered. Protoman leaned down and gave a Rei a soft kiss. A moment later, he pulled away and stared Rei straight in the eye.

"I enjoy your company any time, even when you're being perky. Though, I'm not quite sure if you ever got on a sugar high." Rei blushed slightly.

"Well, I don't really intend on getting sugar high, so I don't think you have to worry." Protoman smiled.

"Good."

Protoman was never going to trust what Rei said. EVER. You see, Rei had said that he wasn't going to get sugar high, but it looked like even the slightest bit of cyber sugar could set him off. Protoman had made the mistake of letting Rei have a bit of cyber chocolate, and now, he was sorely regretting his decision. Well, that wasn't all that true. A part of Protoman couldn't help but think that Rei was quite adorable when on a sugar high.

Currently, the sugar high silver navi was bouncing up and down a bit. Rei then grabbed Protoman's hand.

"Come on, Protoman! I wanna show you something!" Rei chirped happily while wearing a broad grin. Protoman sweatdropped slightly.

"Alright."

Rei then led Protoman to the place that Megaman had followed him to once. Rei muttered the password and a link appeared.

"Follow me!" Rei exclaimed happily and went through. Protoman briefly wondered, not for the first time, what Rei was going to show him. Protoman then followed Rei through the link. What he saw shocked him. It was an endless field of grass. It couldn't be. Things like this didn't exist in the cyber world. They just couldn't.

"Rei, what is this?" Protoman asked. Rei picked up his ball and tossed it up in the air and caught it. Then he repeated the process.

"This is my special place!" Rei said, excited. Protoman was confused and had ample reason to be.

"Play with me, Protoman!" Rei chirped and tossed the little red ball to Protoman. The red navi caught it and looked at it quizzically.

"Should I even ask where you got this?" Protoman wondered. Rei grinned.

"I didn't get it! I made it! See?" Rei plucked a few leaves off of a tree nearby and they glowed and reformatted themselves and now looked like a small notebook. Protoman was wide-eyed in shock.

"You can…manipulate data, Rei?" Rei nodded and sat down on the ground. It looked like the sugar was starting to wear off. Protoman sat down next to Rei. Rei then rested his head against Protoman's shoulder and closed his eyes. Protoman gently pulled Rei closer and Rei found himself drifting off. The two stayed like that until Protoman remembered something.

"Rei?"

"Yea?"

"I was told that there's a surprise waiting for you back at Sci-Lab." Rei blinked in astonishment.

"A surprise?"

"Yes."

"For me?"

"Unless there's another navi named Rei, yes."

"What is it?" Protoman smirked slightly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He said. Rei pouted. Protoman stood up and helped Rei up.

"Let's go." Protoman said and the two logged out to the Sci-Lab server. When they got there, Megaman was the one who greeted them.

"Hey you two! I was wondering when you were coming!" Megaman said with a smile. "Papa wants to talk to you, Rei. I think he has something for you." Megaman stated while Megaman and Protoman shared a glance and smirked slightly. This little exchange went unseen by Rei, who was opening a communication box.

"Papa?" Dr Hikari looked up from his work and smiled when he saw Rei.

"Ah hello, Rei. I wanted to talk to you. You see, I've figured out a way to have a navi operate a robotic body. As of now, this experiment is only in the testing phase. So that's why I'm wondering…Rei would you like to be the one to test the experiment?" Dr Hikari asked. Rei's eyes widened.

"Do you mean that I would…?" Rei trailed off with the unspoken question. Dr Hikari smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you would have your own body in the real world. So what do you say, Rei?" Rei's eyes glittered in excitement.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Alright. I've already hooked it up. All you have to do is download yourself." Rei nodded and disappeared in a shower of pixels. Over in the corner of the room, a computer beeped loudly. Dr Hikari went over to the corner where a computer was hooked up to a clear capsule. Inside the capsule was a human-looking boy with greenish-silver hair. His outfit consisted of a simple white tee-shirt, slightly faded blue jeans and finger less black gloves that went down to his elbows. On the back of them were the Hikari family symbols.

The computer beeped again and the glass that was surrounding the capsule shattered. Rei opened his eyes, revealing the same bright lavender eyes. He stretched and flexed his fingers. He then looked around the lab and his eyes rested on Dr Hikari.

"It worked!" Rei jumped up and hugged Dr Hikari tightly.

"Thank you, Papa! Thank you!"

Owari

Ah, the end of a very long story. I hope you all have enjoyed this. I myself will not be writing a sequel. However, my friend Firehedgehog will be writing the continuation. So make sure to look out for it!

_ Hikari no Namida logging out _


End file.
